


La Cura

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Ending Fix, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay Character, Gay For You, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Steve Rogers, Gay Tony Stark, Hurt Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, Infinity Gems, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Minor Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh
Summary: Ésta es la cura para los millones de corazones rotos que dejó el Juego Final, en especial, el de Steve Rogers.Porque una realidad donde no hay Tony Stark, no es una a la que valga la pena regresar.





	1. New Jersey 1970

**Author's Note:**

> Dudas o preguntas pueden comentar.  
> No olviden dejar sus kudos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera parada de Steve en su misión a regresar las gemas en el momento exacto en que fueron tomadas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Steve ha sido enviado para regresar cada gema a su lugar. Ésta es la crónica de sus viajes._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

**REGRESANDO EL TESERACTO**

**GEMA DEL ESPACIO**

 

**PARTE I**

 

 ***** *** ***

 

Entrar a la base no sería tan sencillo como la primera vez, cuando iba acompañado. Es por eso que permaneció observando durante un largo rato oculto tras unos suministros que aún no eran llevados al almacén dentro de la base que desde ahí podía observar. De hecho, desde su posición el campo de visión era amplio; A su derecha se encontraban un par de viviendas de dos plantas que desentonaba con el bunquer un par de metros por delante que funcionaba como el acceso secreto al centro de operaciones, el laboratorio del doctor PYM y el almacén de objetos clasificados. Y frente a él, tenía las oficinas, aquel largo edificio al que había llegado con Tony la primera vez. No se dio el lujo de experimentar la tristeza que ese recuerdo le acometió mientras pensaba cual sería el mejor plan de acción ya que el atraco al tiempo no sucedería hasta unas horas más tarde. Tenía lo necesario; el GPS cuántico en su palma, Hulk le proveyó con 5 partículas PYM; una por cada gema que devolvería (3 de ellas estaban en el mismo lugar, el mismo año) más una partícula para regresar al presente. Con el martillo y el maletín en las manos, no sería fácil moverse solo y no ser detectado. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo sin levantar sospechas o que alguno de los soldados le interrogaran por los objetos que llevaba consigo? Habían entrado a una oficina para que Tony pudiera replicar unas credenciales para ellos con su nanotecnología, lastimosamente, el no estaria ahi hasta más tarde, con su otro yo. Así que la única alternativa era robar una de esas credenciales para poder pasar desapercibido. Además, tenía que infiltrarse con la suficiente antelación para esperar el momento exacto en que lo robaran para poder regresarlo. Decidido a ejecutar el plan, dió el primer paso cuando una conocida voz le llamó.

— ¿No debería estar en el campo de simulacro, soldado? Acaban de ser convocados. — Steve se congeló en su lugar sin girarse para que no pudiera verle el rostro. Esa voz femenina le detuvo el corazón antes de reanudar su paso con toda la potencia de la sangre en sus venas. Escuchó la arena contra los tacones, ella si se había girado, interrumpiendo su trayectoria, para mirarlo. — ¿Me hice escuchar claramente? — preguntó de nuevo. Steve entonces bajó la mirada a la punta de sus zapatos rojos. Esos tobillos delicados, sonrosados y atractivos. Carraspeó tratando de mirar sus propias botas. — Voy a tener que pedirle que baje el martillo. — aparentemente no sirvió de nada tratar de mantenerlo oculto en su mano, tras las provisiones. Steve obedeció lentamente pero no soltó el maletín. Había alerta en la voz de la mujer y los dos elementos que la acompañaban trataron de conseguir su autorización para llamar refuerzos, pero ella los ignoró. — Ahora el maletín.

— Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, señora.

Ella desenfundó su arma para apuntarle, el sonido particular del metal entre sus manos se lo hizo saber.

— Ponga el maletín en el suelo, ahora.

Steve se aferró a él. Si lo ponía abajo, uno de los chicos lo tomaría y  con él se irían el resto de las gemas que no había puesto en su lugar. Cerró el puño fuertemente en el asa, no tenía otra alternativa. No quería atraer mucho más la atención.

— Es la última advertencia; ponga el maletín en… oh Dios mío…

Steve levantó el rostro por lo que la visera de la gorra militar ya no era un impedimento para que ella lo viera de lleno. El arma comenzó a temblarle en la mano cuando sus ojos se encontraron, aunque la impresión contrajo su pupila, su boca apenas expresaba nada. El rostro se le endurecía, dueña de sus propias emociones.

— Rogers… — acarició el nombre con la incredulidad tiñendolo de esperanza y emoción, porque, aunque fuese dura como el hierro, era humana. Cualquier otra mujer posiblemente habría perdido la consciencia, pero no ella.

— Agente Carter. — la saludó con un asentimiento. Sabía que Peggy podría interpretar su ruego silencioso para ayudarle a mantener su identidad en secreto.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí, lo que le hizo recordar a Peggy que no estaban solos.

— Ustedes dos, vayan por el señor Stark y pidanle que se reúna conmigo en la oficina y no le cuenten a nadie lo que han visto.

— Sí, señora.

El par de soldados se marchó a toda prisa mientras ella guardaba de nuevo su arma. Se tomó su propio tiempo antes de atreverse a mirarlo otra vez. Cuando lo hizo, fue inevitable que caminara un par de pasos más hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal, manifestando lo imposible que le parecía tenerlo de frente luego de tanto tiempo, luego de todo lo sucedido.

— Eres tu… — dijo y él deseó que se atreviera a tocarlo, quería sentir su delicada manita en la mejilla pero ella se limitaba a mirar, como si quisiera memorizar cada aspecto de su rostro antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire.  — No puedo creer que seas tú… luces… luces tan distinto…

— Lo sé

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo…? Creímos… Creí que estabas…

— Es una larga historia.

— Estoy dispuesta a escucharla completa.

Ella buscó su mirada, proyectando esa intensidad apasionada que antaño encendía el fuego en Steve, que le hacía sentirse maravillado e inevitablemente atraído. Pero recordó que estaban en público y que había un asunto urgente.

— Peggy… necesito hablarte de algo. Pero… — observó alrededor. —… tiene que ser en otro lugar.

— Por supuesto. — Admitió recordando también que tenían soldados alrededor. — podemos hacerlo en esta oficina, sígueme.

Steve levantó el martillo y siguió a Peggy una de las casitas que estuvo observando antes de ser atrapado. Cuando entraron ella se acomodó del otro lado del escritorio. Por fortuna no había nadie ahí, así que Steve se quitó la gorra y dejó los objetos en una esquina sintiendo los ojos de la mujer encima. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no estaba listo para verla a la cara, sabía que no podría resistir la tentación de pasear la mirada por sus labios rojos o lo provocador de su recatado escote.

— No sé por dónde empezar…

— Esa es fácil. — respondió ella con esa digna determinación. — ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? ¿Qué pasó contigo después del incidente?

A Steve le tomó su tiempo responder estás preguntas; tenía que determinar qué era exactamente lo que iba a decirle, que tanto podía alterarse esa realidad o si era conveniente contarle toda la verdad. Lo cierto es que en sus preguntas había pistas clave que no le permitirían mentir; la primera es que Peggy estaba asumiendo que había salido del hielo hacia un tiempo y estuvo lejos de la milicia, lejos de ella y la promesa que le había hecho hace tantos años. ¿Un reproche? No era para menos, ella era una chica astuta y por supuesto notaría que no era el mismo Steve que cayó en combate en ese entonces. Físicamente, era más fornido, algunas marcas de edad ya comenzaban a notarse poniendo en paréntesis sus labios y el rubio lucía varios tonos más claro en algunas secciones, como un efecto de luz. Pero si le prestaban real atención, se darían cuenta de que eran el inicio de unas merecidas canas.

La segunda pregunta denotaba que asumió que Steve se vió forzado por una buena razón a elegir aquel camino lejos de todo y tal vez debería haberle mentido utilizando esta segunda herramienta, pero eso no formaba parte del vínculo que tenían. No podría mentirle, no a ella.

Al fin le dedicó una mirada que provino desde el suelo hasta su hermoso rostro y con cierta tristeza confesó la verdad.

— Sé que va a sonar increíble, pero no soy la persona que piensas que soy. — volvió a mirar al suelo, a ningún punto en específico.— El hombre del que hablas aún no regresa, pero lo hará.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo que trato de decir es… — suspiró y se acomodó para mirarla de frente, con el ceño profundo y marcado. Estaba decidido a mantenerse firme. — Esto te parecerá una locura, pero yo… — hizo una pausa, más que nada para darse valor. —… vengo de otro tiempo. He venido a regresar algo que tomamos prestado del tuyo para evitar un catástrofe. — Ella estaba lo suficientemente silenciosa para que Steve sintiera que o no había entendido nada o no le creía. — Se que suena loco…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que vienes del futuro?

— ¡No! — Steve lo pensó un poco. — Si, bueno… no exactamente. — Ella arqueó una ceja asumiendo que Steve no sabía decidirse. —… es complicado.

— Eso parece. — Admitió. — Pero no es lo más descabellado que he visto por aquí. — Steve pudo relajarse. Menos mal, Peggy le creía y tendría que ahorrarse todo aquel espectáculo de demostrar que decía la verdad. — Entonces… — continuó una vez se rompió el hielo. — Has venido a devolver algo que tomaron prestado.

— Si.

— ¿De aquí?

— Así es.

— ¿Te refieres a esta época o hablas de este lugar?

— En realidad… está aquí, en este lugar y en este preciso momento.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Todavía está aquí, no ha sido tomado.

Ella abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla, Steve aguardó paciente.

— Déjame ver si entendí; vienes a devolver algo que ha sido tomado pero que en este momento aún se encuentra aquí. — Steve asintió. — Si tienes que devolverlo significa que ya fue tomado una vez y debes esperar a que eso suceda para poder colocarlo en su lugar. — el capitán le sonrió plenamente orgulloso de ella. Cuando Peggy lo notó le guiñó un ojo y él enrojeció hasta las orejas. — El sigilo jamás ha sido tu especialidad, Steve.

— Eso no es del todo cierto.

— Se que harás lo que sea para cumplir tu objetivo, pero no hay forma de que permanezcas aquí sin que nadie lo note. Creo que no te fue muy bien con eso hace unos momentos, de otra forma, no estaríamos aquí. — Las mejillas de Steve enrojecieron a punto alarmante. Sabía que Peggy no se burlaba de él, simplemente establecía la verdad; lo suyo era entrar en el campo de batalla con una estrategia planeada y lista para ser ejecutada al calor de la batalla. Además, ella le había descubierto en el primer intento.

— Tienes razón. La primera vez vine acompañado y conseguimos infiltrarnos. Pero esta vez… no creo que sea tan sencillo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque logran descubrirnos y a penas podemos marcharnos sin ser atrapados. Mi misión es colocarlo de vuelta en el preciso momento en que ha sido tomado, de otra forma no funcionará. Y para cuando logramos hacernos con él, ya nos están buscando.

— El lugar estará lleno de oficiales y agentes de seguridad. Las puertas quedarán selladas para prevenir intentos de fuga. — terminó Peggy concentrada en seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de Steve.

— Peggy…

— Si, lo haré.

Steve parpadeó.

— ¿Lo harás?

— Si.

— Espera…¿solo vas aceptar así como así? ¿No harás preguntas?

— Si, voy a aceptar así como así. De cualquier manera, si preguntara no podrías responder. De ser así, me lo habrías contado todo desde el principio ¿O no? — Por tercera vez Steve se sintió ridículo. Peggy era en extremo inteligente y perceptiva. — Pero no podré hacerlo sola. Necesitaré algo de apoyo de la única persona que puede pasarse por alto las reglas en este lugar.

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces justo cuando Steve abría la boca para formular la pregunta que Peggy respondió invitando a pasar al recién llegado.

— Peggy.

De pie y tras cerrar la puerta, un hombre de aspecto pulcro desde su lustroso calzado, la fina tela de su traje sastre, hasta su inmaculado bigote y perfecto cabello oscuro, Howard Stark se dio la vuelta para que Peggy pudiera mirarlo. — Creí que no te vería por aquí hasta más tarde. — reparó en que tenía compañía cuando Steve, a su vez, pudo reaccionar para darle la espalda a tiempo para ocultar el rostro.— Lo siento, me dijeron que me llamabas y la puerta estaba abierta….

— No hay problema, pasa. Precisaba verte.

— Si, dime en qué... — Howard no dejó de notar la presencia del hombre parado frente al escritorio de su amiga, aunque trataba de mantener su atención en ella, era realmente difícil cuando le parecía tan familiar. — … lo siento, no puedo preciosa. — se disculpó con ella rindiéndose por fin a la curiosidad. — Oye, si… disculpa… tu… yo te conozco ¿No es cierto?

Hasta entonces Steve se giró para que Howard pudiera mirarlo a la cara y se arrepintió al instante porque el hombre perdió el color hasta casi convertirse en un fantasma de sí mismo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y Steve tuvo el reflejo de acercarse hacia él, sin embargo fue Peggy quién llegó primero para impedir que cayera hacia atrás.

— No… no puede ser…

— Howard… — Steve trató de calmarlo.

— No es posible…

— Howard...— fue turno de Peggy al detectar que la sorpresa de su amigo se convertía rápidamente en indignación, pero él no la escuchó.

— Te buscamos durante años, no encontramos nada… nada… ni el más diminuto indicio de ti…

— Howard, por favor, no hay tiempo para esto…

— Creímos que estabas… — la ignoró incorporándose para poder acercarse a Steve con ojos desorbitados y la boca seca. — Nosotros… nosotros lloramos tu muerte, la nación entera hizo el luto… nosotros lo hicimos…

— Howard, en verdad lo lamento. Pero escucha a Peggy, no es momento para…

— Pero aquí estás… aquí está...— volvió el rostro hacia Peggy buscando que ella respaldara su sentir. — … mírate. — le recorrió de pies a cabeza negando impactado por lo real que lo volvía esa sola frase. Cuando se detuvo en su rostro, Steve fue capaz de identificar la realización de Howard. Acababa de notar lo mismo que Peggy. — Es como si toda una vida te hubiera sucedido. Pero eso no es posible ¿Cierto? — observó de uno a otro con el nudo en su garganta comenzando a doler. — Porque habrías venido a nosotros en seguida. Tú habrías… habrías cruzado desiertos y mares hasta volver ¿No es así?

— Por favor, cálmate…

— ¡No, Peggy! ¡No voy a calmarme hasta que explique porque no vino a nosotros! ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué nos dejó llorar su muerte?!  ¡¿Por qué nos abandonaste así?!

Peggy respiró profundo y durante el último reclamo, tomó impulso con una mano para estampar la palma en la mejilla de su amigo, se acomodó la parte superior del vestido y levantó la barbilla con orgullo. Howard regresó el rostro hacia el frente poco después de recuperarse de la impresión, con la mano en la mejilla ardiente y parpadeando perplejo para ella.

— ¿Mejor?

— Si… — Howard carraspeó ahora con el rostro encendido en vergüenza y fue a tomar la silla que Peggy le ofreció con el gesto educado de una mano, evitando mirar al otro.

— Ahora, Steve. Voy a pedirte que lo expliques una vez más para los dos.

 

Cuando ella se sentó Steve repitió la explicación  omitiendo detalles como cuál era el objeto y quién le había ayudado a llevárselo. Desde luego, a Howard le habría gustado conocer todos estos detalles y así lo había dejado en claro, pero desistió cuando Peggy le aseguró que el silencio de Steve era por una buena razón y estuvo de acuerdo en asistirlo para poder ingresarlo en la bodega.

Sin embargo, utilizó frases genéricas para explicarles que habían salvado millones de vidas y que fue necesario para salvar la realidad donde vivía.

La siguiente hora, en medio de una lluvia de ideas e información, armaron un plan y lo pusieron en acción media hora después; el acceso a la base secreta estaba escondido a plena vista. Dentro del ascensor siempre había alguien subiendo o bajando. Para que esto funcionara, uno de los dos tendría que acompañar a Steve y dado que Howard era quien comúnmente recorría el almacén, tendría que ser él quien lo llevará hasta abajo. Peggy se encargaría de mantener ocupados a los cadetes que custodiaban aquella zona. Así que, para comenzar, ella se marchó primero comenzando por los dos testigos que habían visto cómo interactuaba con Steve;  los convenció de que solo se trataba de un cadete que intentaba escaparse de aquel lugar para regresar con su familia. Les advirtió que habría graves consecuencias para aquellos que desearan claudicar sin el papeleo formal y acto seguido se encaminó a su oficina en la base subterránea. Pidió al sargento y su equipo encargado de aquel turno, se reunieran con ella en su oficina para hablar sobre el intento de deserción extraoficial, librando el área de la bodega justo como lo planeado.

Poco después Howard bajaba por el ascensor acompañado de Steve logrando así ingresarlo al almacén. Caminaron juntos un largo trecho, Steve le seguía los pasos estirando el cuello en busca de algún indicio que señalara donde se encontraba el Teseracto (aunque no era como si pudiera encontrarlo marcado con luces de neón y fuegos artificiales), pero tenía ya una idea de donde se localizaba pues su Tony le mostró el plano del lugar la primera vez, explicando como es que lograría llegar hasta ahí y gracias a su memoria eidética, Steve lo recordaba como si tuviera el croquis de frente. Absorto en su objetivo, no detectó la sospecha de su acompañante sino hasta que habló.  
— Me da la impresión de que no sabes exactamente su ubicación.  
— ¿Eh?

— El artefacto que has venido a buscar.

— ¿Ubicación? Si. ¿Exacta…? — hizo un gesto con la cabeza echando un vistazo al siguiente pasillo dejando en claro que Howard no estaba tan equivocado.

— Tal vez si me dices que buscas pueda ayudar. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

— Tal vez… — concordó distraídamente al detenerse en el penúltimo pasillo. Si su sentido de ubicación era correcto, en alguna parte del fondo se encontraría el contenedor.  Howard a su lado, paseó la mirada de Steve, a lo largo de esa sección y de vuelta a él.

— ¿Pero...? Estabas a punto de mencionar un “pero”

— Tu realidad podría verse alterada.

— Podría no serlo.

— No quiero tomar ese riesgo.

— Qué irónico. — repuso. — Porque según recuerdo, eras especialista en lanzarte al ruedo sin detenerte a pensar en las consecuencias. Tu… tan solo… corrías a través del campo de batalla atestado de enemigos, como una bala y con nada mas que tu voluntad de hierro… aunque eso no te habría salvado de los explosivos y el suelo minado.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — aceptó deseando que no lo hubiera mencionado. — Pero aprendí algunas cosas y una de ellas es no tomar más riesgos de los necesarios. — Echó una última mirada en derredor. — Si, es aquí. Me ocultaré justo por allá. — levantó el índice para señalar el fondo de la sala, contrario al camino de salida. — Desde ahí tendré la perspectiva completa.

Howard enarcó su par de pobladas cejas

— Aún no sabes dónde está.

— No es necesario. Cuando _él_ aparezca lo sabré.

— ¿Él?

— Si. — respondió en el acto.  Ahora debía describirlo para que Howard pudiera identificarlo. — Mi compañero.  Él llevará unas gafas… — hizo un gesto con las manos para abarcar un área alrededor de los ojos. — Así de grandes. Su cabello es castaño, un poco desordenado. Pero no se trata de descuido personal…  — frunció el ceño. — … la verdad es que al principio tuve esa impresión, luego descubrí que lo hace a propósito. Sus peinados son espectaculares...— luego hizo un gesto para señalar alrededor de los labios, que ya trazaban una sonrisa nostálgica. — Los perfuma con la misma loción que su barba y es… — Steve carraspeó volviendo en sí al darse cuenta de que Howard lo contemplaba con una expresión tan pícara como familiar; Una ceja en alto, la otra contrariada y una mueca en los labios. Inmediatamente su rostro se encendió y buscó cualquier otro punto que no fuese el de su amigo. —… es una… — carraspeó. Su amigo insistía con la expresión que hasta entonces reconoció como la misma que usaba su hijo. — ... barba peculiar. Lo notarás en cuanto lo veas.

— De acuerdo… — Howard recapituló al cabo de un momento. — Peinado Punk y barba de hippie. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Steve levantó la mirada para regresarla hacia él. Por una fracción de segundo le dió otro sentido a su pregunta, pero luego eliminó esa posibilidad. Howard era un hombre bastante moderno para su época, sin embargo, aun para él, algo como _eso_ sería demasiado.

— No. — respondió al instante. Sabía que Howard aún estaba al pendiente de sus expresiones, tal vez haciendo sus propias conjeturas. Su semblante lo convenció de que no se había equivocado al tomar el otro sentido de su pregunta.

Howard era un hombre brillante, un genio por sí mismo. No era de extrañar que ello le fue conferido a su heredero, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a la conclusión acertada. Así que pasó de la duda total a la decisión.

— Howard…

Un extraño « _bip-bip»_ en el bolsillo de Howard lo cortó. Los dos compartieron una mirada inquieta cuando la alerta se repitió.

—  ¿Qué es eso?

El magnate extrajo un pequeño cuadrito negro con un panel rectangular, que Steve imaginó, debía ser la pantalla. Directamente debajo contaba con teclado en miniatura, similar al de los ordenadores modernos.  
— ¿Esto? Un dispositivo de mi propia creación. Quizá lo lance al mercado en algunos años. Por ahora, será mejor que vayas a tu escondite. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Peggy; tu amigo y tu ya están aquí.

 

**_» CONTINUARA..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: Viernes 24


	2. New Jersey 1970 Parte 2

 

 

 

Lamento mucho haber retrasado la publicación de la segunda parte.  
Pero aquí está, disfrútenla.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

  
Steve tomó su lugar mientras el otro se apresuró para salir del almacén. En la entrada aún no se encontraba nadie, así que Howard decidió ponerse en marcha hacia la oficina de Peggy para poderse informar acerca de la situación. La encontró en el pasillo principal y ella le hizo una seña para que la siguiera lejos de ahí, al menos dos puertas más allá.  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
— Pym ha sido informado acerca de un paquete y está muy molesto. Los cadetes insisten en que no han recibido nada, así que se comunicó a mi extensión y...  
— Señor Stark — los abordó un joven soldado. — Señora... lamento interrumpir, pero el mayor informa que el personal de la oficina de administración está aquí y desea reunirse con usted. Ya que usted nos pidió que nadie se acercara a su oficina, sentí el deber de hacerle saber que no nos fue posible persuadirlo y va en camino.  
Howard y Peggy compartieron está mirada cómplice y sin palabras supieron lo que debían hacer.  
Ella se apresuró para regresar al ala donde se encontraba su oficina luego de asegurarle al cadete que había hecho un buen trabajo. No fue cosa sencilla. Para llegar ahí , había al menos tres rutas distintas, ademas en el camino el personal a su cargo la abordaba para consultarla sobre algunos pendientes. A pesar de actuar con naturalidad, no dejaba de prestar atención a cada individuo que caminaba por ahí con la determinación de identificar al sujeto (lo había visto una o dos veces en su visita rutinal cada mes), aún cuando acababa de quitarse de encima a un un asistente del Doctor Pym que protestaba algo acerca de los cadetes jugando pelota cerca del laboratorio, otro más se acercó para abordarla.  
— Ahora no, doctor. Tengo un compromiso que atender en mi oficina.  
— Precisamente de eso quiero hablarle. Un sujeto acaba de preguntarme por usted. Dice que viene del departamento de administración.  
— ¿Hace cuánto?  
— Un par de minutos tal vez.  
— ¿Viste por dónde se fue?  
— Sí. Preguntó por su oficina y tomó el camino corto, por este pasillo.  
Ella se apresuró en el acto logrando localizarlo y tras apretar el paso logró colocar la mano en su hombro a poco más de un metro antes de que él pudiera colocar la suya en el picaporte. El otro visitante ya debía estar ocupando la oficina, Steve se les había explicado cómo sucedería.  
— Administrador.  
— Agente Carter. — él se giró para mirarla.  
— Preferiría atenderlo en mi archivo. Es ahí donde cuento con la documentación que solicitó.  
— Perfecto. En cuanto antes pueda terminar con este asunto mejor; tengo una parrillada que no me puedo perder.  
Ella lo guió a la oficina contigua, tratando de seguir la conversación ya en lo referente al tema que les apremiaba y evitando mirar el cristal que compartía su despacho principal cuando entraron al archivo. Sabía perfectamente que había una figura que la observaba y aunque Steve le previno sobre esta situación, seguía pareciéndole increíble, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para poder creerlo, así que echó un par de miradas furtivas con la periferia de los ojos cuando se acercó lo suficiente pretendiendo analizar un par de documentos que debía entregar. El corazón le latía a toda prisa en el pecho, pero hizo acopio de toda su tenacidad para actuar como si nada ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, Howard fue abordado por un hombre de servicio de entregas. Olvidó por completo las flores, los chocolates y un extraño antojo que encargó para María. Llevaba un tiempo sin verla, involucrado en los últimos avances de su trabajo en la base. Ella tenía un carácter tan fuerte como el de Carter, no era de extrañar que en su estado actual estuviera dispuesta a comérselo vivo nada más entrar por la puerta tras sus ausencias. Esperaba que los obsequios pudieran ablandarla un poco. Mientras firmaba de recibido localizó el peinado, gafas y barba extravagante en la distancia. Aquel bajito hombre llamó la atención de dos soldados en guardia que lo seguían desde atrás, así que se apresuró para darles alcance.  
— Gracias, muchacho. ¡Eh, chicos...! — los saludó atrayendo su atención. - Yo me hago cargo. ¿Podrían escoltar a ese joven a la salida? - hizo una señal con el pulgar sobre su hombro para referirse al repartidor. Los soldados se miraron entre sí.  
— Pero señor...  
— Tranquilos, lo tengo bajo control.  
Ellos asintieron y Howard les estrechó la mano. Continuó su camino varios metros por detrás hasta que fue interceptado por un sujeto en bata blanca.  
— Señor Stark, el doctor Zola se adelantó al laboratorio del almacén para comenzar las pruebas y espera que no haya olvidado su palabra de asistir.  
Casi se dió una palmada en la frente acompañada de las flores; precisamente ese día ejecutarían un nuevo sistema de virtualización de información, pero ya había prometido a María estar en casa temprano. Zola bien podría encargarse de ello por su cuenta, desde luego. Sin embargo, para llegar al área de pruebas del almacén, forzosamente tendría que pasar por el lugar que Steve escogió como escondite y este bajito individuo sería descubierto.  
— ¿Señor Stark? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
— ¿Eh? Si, claro. Iré a reunirme con él antes de marchar a casa. — le mostró las flores y los chocolates y el hombre sonrió. — Ya sabes... las mujeres no perdonan estas cosas.  
— Muchas felicidades, señor.  
Howard se despidió con la mano. Al llegar a la entrada preguntó a los guardias si habían visto entrar al doctor Zola, los dos negaron y le informaron que acababan de regresar luego de presentarse a un interrogatorio de última hora por parte de su sargento. Un poco más tranquilo, les anunció que entraría y les dio instrucciones por si Zola se aparecía por allí le informaran que la prueba se suspendería hasta mañana.  
Renovó su paso porque aún debía comprobar si el doctor estaba ahí.  
Cuando el Bitnik aceleró su andar, Howard hizo otro tanto asegurándose de no perderle de vista, sin embargo, tomando uno o dos pasillos entre los dos. Se detenía si aquel bajito individuo lo hacía y mientras él analizaba los estantes, Howard lo analizaba a él.  
Había algo de familiar en su rostro y cada segundo que transcurría crecía esta certeza ineludible de que lo había visto en algún lado. No se detuvo a reflexionar sobre ello porque echó a correr pasillo abajo, parecía ya completamente apresurado y para cuándo Howard salió al centro de la sala, a penas pudo ver una porción de su túnica ondear al torcer en en el pabellón de los contenedores.  
No podía quedarse atrás, si Arnim estaba por ahí, los atraparía y no quería ni empezar a pensar en las consecuencias. Así que desfiló algunos metros en vertical, luego en horizontal con la mayor despreocupación que podía aparentar, dentro del rango donde ambos infiltrados pudieran escucharlo  
— ¡Arnim! — Profirió a voz en cuello. No solo en busca de encontrarlo antes de que él encontrara al par, sino para prevenir a Steve. — ¡Arnim ¿Estás ahí?! — repitió. Cuando llegó al pasillo, trató de mantenerse de espaldas pero no pudo evitarlo; inevitablemente se giró para echarle un vistazo a lo que sea que hubieran tomado del futuro. Logró controlar el triunfo y la sorpresa en su rostro cuando reconoció aquel brillo celeste proveniente del maletín que acababa de cerrarse. Tuvo a penas unos segundos para recuperarse porque el hombrecito intentó escapar en dirección a Steve.  
— ¡Ey! — lo llamó dando unos pasos hacia él. — La salida es por acá.  
Steve, cuyo corazón latía desbocado, y podía atestiguar su interacción encogido detrás de los últimos contenedores, suspiró con alivio, contradictorio a su desesperado deseo de correr hacia él y estrecharlo en un caluroso abrazo, decirle todo lo que se había quedado sellado en su corazón. Sus pies no se movieron, solo fue capaz de buscar refugió alineando la espalda y nunca contra el frío metal, forzándose a mantener el control, se dio cuenta que Howard ya había encontrado la manera de sacar a Tony de ahí.  
— Olvidas tu maletín...  
— Oh, si, claro.  
Luego de esas palabras, sus voces y la suelas de los zapatos se alejaron hasta que el silencio reinó de nuevo. Steve salió de su escondite apresurandose a posicionar el maletín en el escritorio, lo abrió y tomó el teseracto para hacerlo embonar de nuevo en su pedestal. Era turno de la herramienta para reparar los seguros y, trás cinco eternos minutos, logró cerrarlos todos porque no era un experto con la tecnología y esta herramienta fue diseñada específicamente para la tarea por Bruce en colaboración del doctor Pym de su época.  
Su corazón dió un vuelco cuando escuchó unos inconfundibles tacones dirigirse hacia él, así que supo enseguida que los intrusos ya habían sido reportados.  
—  Jarvislos esperará con el auto y los llevará a mi lugar. — le hizo la señal para que se apresura y juntos apremiaron el paso fuera de la instalación siguiendo el camino que habían tomado aquel par y que ahora estaba solitario gracias a la alerta. Peggy lo condujo a la parte trasera donde un auto negro, encerado y brillante lo esperaba. — Sube, me reuniré contigo en una hora.  
— Será mejor que se oculte en el espacio del asiento trasero. Su rostro podría resultarle familiar alguien, señor. — intervino el delgado y apuesto hombre que mantenía la puerta abierta para él. Steve no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido al verlo en persona. Ahora comprendía que el fiel mayordomo digital de Tony era solo el tributo al original.  
— Puedes confiar en él, Steve. — añadió Peggy sin sospechar que para le era familiar. — Está al tanto de la situación y ha estado a nuestro lado en circunstancias críticas.  
Jarvis hizo un gesto para que su modestia fuese interpretada, así que Steve asintió y entró en el auto intentando encogerse en la medida de lo posible. El mayordomo arrancó rodeando los pequeños edificios que conformaban la base hasta llegar al punto donde su jefe se despedía del extraño que Peggy mencionó. Bajó del auto para abrir la puerta y esperar por él.  
— ¿Lo conozco? — preguntó Howard al acercarse con la extrañeza pintada en la cara pues esa sensación de familiaridad no le abandonó desde verlo por primera vez.  
— Conoce a muchas personas, señor.  
— Se me hace familiar. — añadió. La respuesta de Jarvis no le dejó satisfecho y sentado en el asiento trasero, apretado contra el extremo de la ventanilla salvando espacio para el capitán, el auto reanudó la marcha. - ¿Quién es este sujeto, Steve? ¿Y porque tengo esta sensación de haberlo visto antes? ¿Lo conozco?  
— Tal vez lo harás.  
Fue su única respuesta. Guardó silencio intentando pasar desapercibido cuando alcanzaron la salida custodiada por al menos una veintena de soldados.  
Aun en contra de sus principios, Jarvis los convenció de dejarlos pasar sin tropiezos dado que el estado avanzado de María había generado una emergencia familiar que su jefe debía atender cuanto antes. De es forma, diez minutos más tarde, conducía sobre la carretera hacía la localización proporcionada por Carter.

Avanzaron por más de 20 minutos dejando atrás la ladera de una montaña que abrió paso a un paisaje otoñal y cuando esté dio vida a uno agreste, Steve decidió salir de su escondite para acomodarse junto a Howard que permanecía extrañamente callado. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que si algo caracterizaba a un Stark era lo parlanchines que se mostraban el 100% de las veces. Así que no era una buena señal. Por otra parte, el hombre al volante lucía siempre en calma, se limitaba a mantener su curso, como si fuera ajeno a lo ocurrido.  
Steve, por esa razón, se atrevió a abrir la boca pero Howard lo interrumpió.  
— Si estás a punto de decirme algo cómo " Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo, sería muy peligroso." otra vez, te golpearé con estas flores en la cara. — Suspiró derrotado luego de escucharlo reír. — Solo dime una cosa...  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Te encontraremos? — levantó la mirada hacia él. -— Específicamente ¿Peggy y yo estaremos vivos cuando suceda?  
— Howard...  
— Solo... Por favor... — Steve guardó silencio con la pena moldeando sus cejas, los labios apretados y los ojos tristes antes de responder pero, por segunda vez, él lo interrumpió. — Eso resuelve mi pregunta.  
Los últimos kilómetros fueron realmente tristes a su lado. Howard observaba las flores en su regazo con cierta melancolía o una especie de ausencia que fue alarmante, aunque no supiera definirla.  
Ya habían entrado a los límites de un poblado que parecía conservarse intacto al paso de los años; aún había aparadores con esas vistosas letras redondas, autos clásicos perfectamente conservados en los porches. Las cortinas corridas de algunos hogares permitían echar un vistazo a través de la ventana donde el latón reluciente de un fonógrafo sobre una mesita destellaba con los rayos de sol.  
Al frente, los jardines lucían perfectamente podados, los pórticos eran encantadores y los niños corrían de un lado a otro en medio de risas y gritos de júbilo.  
Una vez al final de la calle, Jarvis giró para entrar en la siguiente y se detuvo unos metros hacia arriba, frente a la que le pareció la más coqueta de todas las casitas que había visto ahí; las flores trepaban por los muros del pórtico, la pintura blanca y sus hermosas ventanas. Encajaba perfectamente con el resto del lugar y, al mismo tiempo, sobresalía.  
Steve sonrió sintiendo una calidez líquida extenderse por su pecho hasta la garganta.  
— Así que es aquí...  
— Sí... — respondió Howard también echando un vistazo por la ventanilla de Steve desde su lugar. —Ella lo eligió pensando en qué te gustaría aquí cuando regresaras. — Las mejillas de Steve se encendieron y Howard negó obviandolo. — Es mejor que entres de una vez, tengo que marcharme. Hay una llave bajo el tapete de la puerta.  
— ¿No te quedarás?  
— No. — sus labios hicieron una mueca restándole importancia. — Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.  
Jarvis ya había descendido del auto para abrir la puerta del capitán que puso un pie sobre la cera, pero en el último instante se giró hacia su amigo.  
— Gracias. — y lo pronunció con total honestidad atreviéndose a estrecharlo en un abrazo. La despedida se tornó difícil cuando Howard, nada propenso a esa clase de manifestación afectiva, lo correspondió sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad.  
Cuando regresó a su lugar, Steve prefirió fingir que no lo había visto limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos y bajó del auto. Permaneció parado en la cera hasta que esté arrancó y desapareció en la distancia. Entonces dio media vuelta, disfrutó del trayecto por la calzada hacia los escaloncitos y una vez ahí, se agachó para tomar la llave bajo el tapete. La introdujo en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.  
La casita era justamente cómo imaginaba que sería por dentro; un reducido pero acogedor espacio.  
A la derecha del recibidor se encontraba un amplio arco que permitía la vista a la salita donde había una mesita pulida adornada por una coqueta plantita. Los rayos de sol se colaban en la transparencia de las cortinas blancas nutriendo sus bonitas hojas. Steve se vió atraído por esta parte de la casa y dio unos pasos para observar el resto de los muebles a juego. A su derecha, junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, había un largo mueble de compartimentos cerrados por puertas con perillas doradas. Seguramente repleto de discos de vinil para el fonógrafo colocado en la superficie.  
Volvió su atención al otro lado de la habitación para contemplar de nuevo la plantita sobre la mesa. Peggy debía pasar su tiempo libre acomodada en una de las dos sillas podando, alimentando y cuidando de ella. Podía imaginarla luego, observando por la ventana hacia el jardín, al ritmo de alguno de esos discos.  
Steve caminó hasta posicionarse en la silla y comprobó que desde ahí podía mirar no solo hacia el jardín, sino parte de la calle donde los niños al otro lado corrían y jugaban. La vista era perfecta y se sintió tan cómodo que al volver la vista a su derecha y atrás, buscando el reloj de pared, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya habían transcurrido más de 15 minutos.  
Le habría encantado recorrer la casa y el resto de sus habitaciones pero, además de que sería descortés, estaba muy cómodo en su sitio.  
Transcurridos otros cinco minutos, pensó que no estaría mal escuchar algo de aquella música y se levantó para ir hacia el fonógrafo. Había todo tipo de música; jazz lento, un poco de swing y algo de selección popular. Escogió uno que anunciaba tener el mejor mix de los 40's y la música comenzó a sonar provocada por el recorrido de la aguja.  
Luego volvió a su asiento disfrutando de cada instrumento, de las voces cuando se trataba de alguna canción y por último, prestando atención a la letra. La estrofa de una de ellas, hablaba de un hombre que iba a decidirse por fin, dejando atrás su mala fortuna para tomar la oportunidad con la chica que amaba y Steve se sintió identificado.  
¿Qué pasaba si por una vez, tan solo por una vez... tomaba un poco de felicidad para sí mismo? ¿Que ocurriría si tan solo... se quedaba ahí, en esa realidad, disfrutando de cada momento con su primer amor? Podrían reponer el tiempo perdido, permitirse la vida que soñaron tener.  
Los minutos transcurrieron así mientras esperaba. Debatía con su consciencia, proporcionándose las justificaciones para silenciar la culpa que le repicaba en la cabeza.  
— ¿Steve?  
La voz de Peggy atrajo su atención. La vio parada bajo el arco que daba al recibidor depositando las llaves en el cuenco sobre el mueble, a un lado del fonógrafo. Lucía espectacular con sus característicos labios rojos, el escote en "v" de su vestido le alargaba la figura acentuando lo abundante de sus pechos. Era perfecta y tan hermosa como la recordaba, como si fuera inmune al paso del tiempo.  
Luego ella caminó hasta él con el sonido de sus tacones amortiguados por la música.  
— Oficialmente se reabrirá el expediente de hydra. — le informó cuando supo que Steve había vuelto en sí. — Al parecer dos posibles miembros se infiltraron para espiar la base pues no se han llevado nada. — ella se acercó para tomar lugar en la silla vecina, justo al otro lado de mesita. — al menos es lo que pensaran por un tiempo.  
Steve sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero se lo guardó para sí.  
— ¿Y qué pasará contigo? ¿Te ocasionará problemas?  
— En lo que a ellos concierne yo fui la primera en detectar la filtración, así que no estoy bajo sospecha.— ella sonrió a medias con esta afirmación y observó a Steve con una mirada traviesa. — Se que no eres el mismo hombre que se perdió en el mar pero, aunque veo mucho de él en ti, también reconozco mucha influencia Stark. — aprovechó la pausa de Peggy para reflexionar un tanto alarmado ¿Lo había descubierto? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabía? — Hace un tiempo... — le explicó pasando por alto el rubor en sus mejillas.— un año después de perd-... De que desaparecieras. — se corrigió. - Howard contactó conmigo para ayudarle a limpiar su nombre y me pidió que me infiltrara en la agencia poniendo en riesgo mi carrera e ir a prisión, justo como tú me lo has pedido.  
— ¿Limpiar su nombre? — preguntó con extrañeza, haciendo a un lado otro poco de su culpabilidad.  
— Es una larga historia.  
— Soy bueno escuchando y tengo mucho tiempo libre.  
Peggy creyó haber entendido mal.  
— ¿Steve?  
— Bueno... — se encogió de hombros tratando de disimular que la emoción hacía latir su corazón en la garganta y los oídos. - El artefacto ha regresado a su lugar y yo... en realidad... estaba pensando... — sabía que ella lo miraba atentamente. - ...no tengo motivos para regresar. — Peggy continuaba en silencio y Steve no se atrevía a mirarla. — podría quedarme aquí, contigo.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente por lo que Steve busco su mirada y encontró el rostro de Peggy marcado por la fuerza que la caracterizaba. Tenía esta mirada significativa; Sus ojos determinados y la estricta curva de la ceja en alto habría puesto a temblar a más de uno en las barracas. Entonces, sin que ella hablara, el castillo que había armado en el aire se derrumbó porque la conocía perfectamente y sabía lo que estaba a punto de decirle.  
No podía esperar nada diferente, era típico de Peggy ¿no? Reponerse de cualquier obstáculo y actuar. Era esto lo que merecía el respeto de los reclutas que la conocían porque no había fuerza en la tierra que pudiera detenerla, ni peso que pudiera derribarla. Aun si caía ella se levantaría redoblando esfuerzos.  
Steve agachó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.— Steve... — fue como una llamada de atención. — Hace unas horas, me dijiste que estabas en una misión que debías completar para salvar nuestro futuro porque habían salvado el tuyo a costa del nuestro. (Bastante confuso, tengo que añadir). Nos dijiste que este era el primero de los cuatro viajes que debías hacer. Si te quedas aquí, ahora ¿Qué pasará con el resto de las personas a las que afectaron tomando estos objetos? ¿Podrás vivir con ello en la consciencia? Porque yo no. — Y no era menos difícil para ella que lo amaba también, como posiblemente jamás amaría a nadie. Solo verlo allí le provocaba una gentil sonrisa, algo no muy de acuerdo con su carácter duro. Era precisamente su sentido de rectitud lo que impulsaba su dureza y que le hacía guardarse esa sonrisa para sí porque lo correcto estaba por encima de sus propios intereses o la dicha de recuperar al amor que creía perdido en el fondo del mar. — Tienes que seguir tú camino — Continuó. — y hacer lo correcto; cumplir con tu misión. Ese es quien eres en realidad, no importa de donde hayas venido. 

Ella tenía la razón, no había nada que reflexionar salvo una sola cosa.

— Aún nos debemos ese baile.  
— Hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser. — Fue su respuesta, pero no estuvo dispuesto a aceptarla.  
Steve se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. Peggy la miró un momento, luego pasó al rostro, con la boca apretada y los ojos vidriosos porque el sentimiento los inundaba.  
— Lamento llegar tarde. — se excusó provocando que el sentimiento la hiciera sollozar. Agachó la mirada llevándose una delicada mano a la boca pero negó y levantó la frente. Solo las pestañas húmedas delataban el par de gruesas lágrimas que permitió escapar. Con un nudo en la garganta ella le concedió la mano así que Steve la guió al centro de la salita y le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo.  
La música tocaba suavemente, sus pasos la seguían con la calma de un suspiro. Cada nota era magnífica respirando su perfume, llevando bajo su palma el compás de la diminuta cintura.  
Está era la felicidad que imaginó en algún punto de su vida, está increíble mujer entre sus brazos, ellos dos entre las cuatro paredes de una casita modesta con nada más que situaciones domésticas por delante y tal vez, alguna misión de shield para romper la rutina.  
Ella se rindió al abrazo refugiándose en su pecho, haciéndole saber que también se dejaba llevar por el momento, que la entrega era total porque era justo para los dos, lo merecían después de todo. Steve recargó la mejilla en su cabello, cerrando los ojos para solo sentir ese instante, para grabarlo con el lienzo de su memoria en colores brillantes y trazos exactos.  
Lentamente dió un giró con ella, apartándose lo necesario para poder observarla y ella le correspondió con adoración.  
La dicha alcanzó su punto máximo antes de caer lentamente en picada.  
Ambos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos preferían no hacer ningún comentario porque ponerlo en palabras lo haría imposible de soportar.  
Steve se reclinó desbordando cada uno de los sentimientos positivos que Peggy había despertado en su corazón para depositarlos en sus suaves y perfumados labios rojos. Ella lo recibió permaneciendo con el rostro hacia él y los ojos cerrados. Pero de alguna forma, este dulce momento le provocaba un dolor indecible porque inevitablemente ese último beso le supo a despedida.


	3. Morag 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve viaja al planeta Morag en el 2014 para regresar el orbe a su lugar.

 

* * *

 

**REGRESANDO LA GEMA DE PODER**

**EN EL PLANETA MORAG**

**2014**

 

Regresar a su tamaño normal en medio de rocas espaciales le dejó un tanto aturdido. Aún saboreaba la triste despedida en su viaje anterior, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para conciliarlo pues el estruendo de un cuerpo al caer le recordó que debía refugiarse para no ser visto.

Por fortuna había un estructura de piedra larga amontonada con algunas más pequeñas donde se agazapó. El par, unos metros más allá, conversaba entre sí pasando por encima del cuerpo inerte de quién sería “ _ Starlord _ ”. 

Avanzó buscando ocultar su figura en cada ocasión que tenía, sus pisadas sigilosas no fueron detectadas ni siquiera cuando Nebula y Rhodes se plantaron frente a las puertas dobles. 

 

— ¡Wowowo! — la detuvo máquina de guerra. — Esta es la parte donde aparecen los picos con esqueletos en las puntas y todo eso…

— Rhodey ¿De que estás hablando? 

— Cuando irrumpes en un lugar llamado  _ “El templo de la gema del poder”  _ tiene que haber muchas trampas…

— No es posible… — Nebula por fin comprendió cómo es que Tony y este hombre (aparentemente serio) acabaron por ser los mejores amigos (concepto que para ella era nuevo).

— Ok, da igual… entra…

 

Y si Steve hubiera podido escuchar su pensamiento habría coincidido con ella. 

Los dos tenían el mismo carácter cínico y juguetón, la única diferencia era que Rhodey mantenía la compostura cuando era apropiado y lo disimulaba perfectamente. Tony por otra parte… no parecía conocer el significado de la palabra prudencia.

Esta conclusión le provocó una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, un nudo se enlazó en la garganta y cuando pudo sacudirselo, Nebula y Rhodes ya estaban dentro de la cámara. Podía escuchar el eco de sus voces desde afuera, pero necesitó reducir un tanto la distancia. De esa forma podría identificar cuando regresaran a su tiempo. Por supuesto, Steve sabía que poco después de que Rhodes partiera, Nebula sería secuestrada por su padre de esa época (Ella les narró el encuentro). 

Hubo un ruido sordo, luego una voz que le erizo la piel e hizo hervir su sangre. La cólera le amargó el paladar y hundió los puños en el suelo pedregoso como un ancla que le impidiera descubrirse para descargar su cólera sobre él. Reconocería su repugnante voz en donde fuera: Thanos. 

Su impulso se transformó en sorpresa cuando, una vez finalizada la transmisión, vio a Nebula correr hecha un bólido hacia la nave. Esto fue omitido por su versión actual, así que Steve se llenó primero de ternura porque Nebula había llamado a máquina de guerra con el mote cariñoso que Tony le tenía y en segunda, porque ella había intentado alertar a los demás sobre Thanos. Era como si Tony, muy a su particular forma, la hubiera domesticado. Lo siguiente en su lista de emociones fue la culpabilidad, la impotencia, el dolor. Todo al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Peggy tan exactas, tan propias de alguien que le conocía hasta la médula. Lo había dicho con un lenguaje preciso y entendible para los dos; no porque Steve fuese el eterno soldado, no porque todo en la vida era una misión, sino porque los dos buscaban, a toda costa, hacer lo correcto. Ese es quien era en realidad. 

Con entereza se levantó cuando la nave de Thanos desapareció años luz de la vista.

Observó el panorama; a varios metros de distancia, el cuerpo inerte de Quill, al lado opuesto las puertas del templo abiertas de par en par.

Con el maletín en manos y el martillo, se aventuró hacia el templo, era indispensable colocar el orbe en su lugar. Al postrarse en la entrada, los ánimos decayeron un poco, pero Rhodes (de su tiempo) le había mencionado que sería posible introducirlo sin ningún daño si era lo suficientemente rápido. Nebula había sacrificado su propio brazo para conseguirlo sin siquiera dudar. Así caminó decidido hasta llegar al pedestal. Bajó el martillo y abrió el maletín. Tomó una pulsera reluciente que parecía un bonito reloj. De hecho, su creador estaba muy orgulloso de este juguete porque no solo daba la hora con precisión, venía equipado con localizador, comunicador, un proyector holográfico, teléfono, conexión de internet, satelital, cámara, algunas armas letales y (si accedias al menú correcto)  _ Netflix _ . 

El nudo en su garganta se estrechó mientras lo sostuvo en las manos. Los ojos le ardían, la vista se le humedeció y sintió una particular picazón en la nariz. 

_ «Tony… » _

Era cómo sostener un fragmento de él pues de todos este artilugio era su preferido: lo llevaba consigo a todas partes y lo usaba para todo. 

A Steve le encantaba fingir que no sabía nada acerca de este dispositivo (o cualquier otro) solo para molestar a Tony y además… era el pretexto perfecto para tenerlo cerca explicándole una y otra vez cómo acceder al menú. La verdad es que solo bastaba una vez para que pudiera grabar el dato perfectamente en su memoria pero era un detalle, de muchos al parecer, que no compartió con él. Colocarselo en la muñeca fue cómo sentir de nuevo su cálida palma en la piel alrededor. Acarició la pantalla pulida y la voz de Friday emergió;

—  _ Reconocimiento por voz activado; Por favor identifíquese. _

La pantallita iluminada por una elegante serie de códigos brillantes esperaba la respuesta y Steve suspiró negando después con una sonrisa.

— _**Este es el Capitán Guapo ordenandote Rocanrolear en esa 45.**_

—  _ Clave de acceso correcta; Bienvenido Capitán. _

Desde ahí, el menú se desbloqueó para él mostrando opciones como un escudo holográfico, un escáner para el terreno, el manejo a distancia del Quinjet (aunque este marcaba "no detectado") entre otras cosas, todo con un bonito color en azul. Pero Tony también compartía su propio menú con él facilitándole la comunicación con Friday, la destruida base de los vengadores, los satélites y las distintas armaduras. Entró a la opción que le permitía convertir el brazalete en un guante que le cubrió hasta el codo. 

Retuvo el aire en el pecho cuando cerró el puño protegido por el metal. No quería hacerlo, pero nada tenía que ver el miedo o el riesgo inminente de perder la mano, sino porque no quería perder esta pequeña parte de Tony, que era lo único que le quedaba de él. No estaba listo para decirle adiós, claro, pero tampoco podía permanecer allí sin hacer nada. Starlord debía encontrar el orbe.

Así que, completamente concentrado, lo hizo entre sus dedos, activando también el casco del traje. Extendió la mano con el orbe para posicionarlo en su lugar y tan solo hacerlo entrar en el radio de la base, el campo de fuerza se activó. El tajo contundente del láser hacia vibrar el guante que crujía comenzando a sobre-calentarse. El calor era terrible y Steve tuvo que aferrarse a la base de piedra, no solo para soportarlo, sino para forzarse a terminar la tarea. La mano le temblaba cuando el orbe estuvo a unos milímetros de su posición original. Dio un último empujón y lo soltó. Quiso retirar la mano rápidamente, pero el dolor le hizo apoyarla en la piedra y aunque tiraba de ella, no se movía. Como si ese campo además de calor, creará alguna especie de gravedad excesiva. Rhodes dijo que Nebula lo había hecho con cierta facilidad, salvo por sus circuitos rostizados. Justo ahora no se lo parecía.

Tiraba con todas sus fuerzas pero lucía como una tarea imposible.

El metal comenzaba a pintarse al rojo vivo en la superficie. Steve rugía debido al esfuerzo y estaba seguro de que sus dientes se despostillarian unos contra otros. Enterró los pies en el concreto manteniendo la oposición hasta que tuvo una idea de último momento: Con la otra mano llamó a Mjolnir, que fue hacia él en el acto. Lo balanceo como si pretendiera lanzarlo hacia la salida y este se impulsó con tanta fuerza que arrastró a Steve con él hasta allí, logrando así liberarse de esa fuerza monstruosa. 

A penas pudo controlar la velocidad para detenerse justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la cámara. Dejó el martillo en el suelo y se retiró el guante del brazo.

Fuera de las marcas de compresión, el ardor y el dolor, se encontraba ileso. Pero su mirada entristeció cuando enfocó el dispositivo en el suelo; estaba hecho una montaña de metal chamuscado que echaba chispas intentando volver a su forma original. Era una especie de cubito con tiras de metal por aquí y por allá. Steve lo levantó para meterlo de vuelta en el maletín. 

La Nebula abducida dejó la herramienta pegada a lo que sería la cerradura de la cámara, así que cerrarla le tomó cerca de  tres minutos porque intentaba usarla como una llave y resultaba que solamente debía presionar un par de botones para que, con su tecnología, buscase la combinación exacta que accionaria los cerrojos. 

Cuando las puertas se sellaron Steve se acomodó listo para activar su siguiente viaje, pero entonces recordó un detalle; con todo el estruendo que había ocasionado Starlord no dio señales de volver en sí. Según su relato, en esa época, era atrapado en el acto por los hombres de alguien llamado "Ronan" cuando tomaba el orbe.

Con la mirada buscó en rededor y lo encontró en la misma posición. Al principio cuidó sus pasos, pero el otro estaba tan inmóvil como un tronco así que Steve se atrevió a sacudirlo un poco, sin ninguna respuesta. 

— Oye… amigo…— lo sacudió de nuevo consiguiendo únicamente un grave ronquido. Steve le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. 

— Cinco..  cinco minutos más….

— Arriba. — insistió. El sueño, por el contrario, pareció tornarse más profundo. Steve resopló contrariado soltando la chaqueta y regresando la herramienta al bolsillo del ladrón. Apoyó los codos en los muslos mirando de uno a otro lado. No había agua o algo que pudiera usar cómo…

Su vista azulada reparó en el martillo pero enseguida desechó la posibilidad. Convocar un trueno llamaría la atención de cualquiera que estuviera en los alrededores y no estaba seguro de que Quill despertara con ello. 

Dejó caer la barbilla en el pecho. Este sujeto tenía su similitud con Tony; era así cómo reaccionaba cuando lo despertaba temprano por la mañana. Por supuesto, Steve tenía su método infalible de persuasión que ni de broma implementaría con este sujeto. 

— ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? — susurró y casi tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás. Quill abrió los ojos de golpe completamente alterado.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — apoyó las manos en el suelo, mirando a uno y otro lado, luego tras su espalda, pero nadie respondió. No había ni un alma. — ¡Se que hay alguien ahí! Solo estaba… — se puso en pie acomodándose los audífonos en el cuello y sacudiéndose el traje. — … estaba fingiendo tomar una siesta… y… creo que estoy hablando solo… así que … — carraspeó echando un último recorrido visual antes de decidir hacer sus confusos recuerdos a un lado hasta antes de caer inconsciente. Se acomodó los audífonos en las orejas y reanudó la pista hasta la cámara.

Para entonces, Steve ya se encontraba de camino a la siguiente gema.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización todos los viernes!


	4. Vormir 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve llega a Vormir a Regresar la gema del infinito con la esperanza de que el intercambio pueda deshacerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría mucho agradecer a Junno por ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas, por cuestionarme en cada una de ellas, por alentarme a seguir cuando me daba por vencida con la historia. También quiero agradecer a Poppy, mi amor, mi partner, por su eterna paciencia y comprensión. Ella me ayuda mucho con el carácter de Steve porque a mí no se me da bien, pero el de ella es perfecto.

* * *

 

**REGRESANDO LA PIEDRA DEL ALMA**

**2014**

  
* * *

Solo presionar la pantalla del brazalete el viaje programado lo llevó automáticamente a su siguiente destino en esa misma realidad, así que su paso por el reino cuántico fue casi efímero.

Nada más poner los pies sobre esa tierra un escalofrío le recorrió violentamente la espina dorsal. Aunque la mirada se le entorpecio un segundo, pudo apreciar el panorama lúgubre y sombrío, cómo si el planeta lamentara por siempre las pérdidas de aquellos dispuestos a obtener la gema del alma.

Steve comenzó su recorrido siguiendo las coordenadas trazadas por el dispositivo y observando a su alrededor. Era imposible no sentirse alarmado, sin embargo, había una sensación de que nada ocurriría.

Antes de venir aquí o hacer cualquiera de los siguientes viajes que aún debía realizar, todos aquellos involucrados en esta odisea se reunieron por última vez a la mesa de Tony, una semana después del funeral. Steve aún vestía de negro y estaba seguro que sería así hasta el fin de sus días.

Conversaron largamente sobre el destino de las piedras. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que tendrían que devolverlas, aunque ninguno lo puso en palabras, nadie quería revivir el suceso. Viajar al punto exacto en que las gemas fueron tomadas implicaba tener que enfrentarse a una nueva oportunidad de corregir errores, la tentación de evitar la pérdida de un ser amado o el riesgo de ser dominado por sus impulsos. Así que fue el capitán América quien lo puso sobre la mesa; este viaje debía realizarlo una sola persona. Bruce quedaba descartado porque entraba en falta el más brillante del equipo así que necesitarían toda la ayuda del segundo y tercer cerebro más potentes ahí presentes (contando el dr. Pym). Scott quedaba completamente fuera pues demostró que se alteraba fácilmente en situaciones bajo presión y esto requería de un temperamento firme.

Clint se negaba rotundamente a dejar a su familia, tampoco les aseguraba quedarse a mirar cómo Nat se arrojaba al vacío por segunda vez.

En cuanto a Rhodes y Nebula, estaban desechos. Nebula se marchó inmediatamente después del funeral en compañía de su hermana. Y Rhodes no quería saber nada más sobre asaltos al tiempo.

Por otra parte, Thor se propuso a sí mismo, pero fue totalmente distinto. Esta vez su voz era determinada y franca, no el ruego desesperado de un corazón roto intentando redimir sus propios demonios.

La idea no era descabellada ahora que regresaba a ser el dios del trueno de siempre (aunque aún con unos kilos de sobra). Además tenía razón; debían regresar el Mjolnir a su tiempo y él era el único que podía levantarlo.

A esto le precedió un silencio casi cómico, porque inmediatamente todos detuvieron la vista sobre Steve y no le quedó otro remedio que admitir que el capitán tal vez era "un poco digno".

Debatieron largo rato sobre enviar a Thor cómo también acerca de porque enviar al Cap era mejor opción, hasta que un punto emergió; Frigga.

Thor no pudo resistir el impulso de interferir en el curso de esa realidad conversando con su madre, enfrentarlo a Jane, por consiguiente, no era una posibilidad. Él les aseguró que era tema superado, pero no fue muy convincente cuando su voz se quebró al hablar demás sobre su _gloriosa belleza ahora inalcanzable._

Estaba decidido entonces: Steve sería _**el viajero**. _

Fue así que cada uno habló, con lujo de detalle, sobre su experiencia al hacerse con la gema que le correspondía y el Cap estaba seguro que justo como él sobre Peggy, muchos de ellos omitieron detalles demasiado personales. Hablaron sobre ello con el fin de que Steve pudiera darse una idea precisa, para que juntos armaran un plan que permitiera regresar las gemas sin consecuencias graves para esa realidad.

Es por ello que, cuando Steve vio descender una figura espectral que descubrió su rostro rojizo, no se sorprendió. Sin embargo, Cráneo rojo sonrió con el brillo curioso de sus ojos negros.

— Steve Rogers, Hijo de Sara… — lo recibió. — … y mi viejo adversario; llegas tarde. — Steve no lo interrumpió. — Para tomar la gema debes perder aquello que amas; Un alma por un alma y ya ha sido obrado.

Steve lo siguió con la mirada, observando los jirones de sus harapos ondear con la brisa helada.

Cráneo rojo se acomodó más allá, a la derecha de un precipicio al que personalmente no se le apetecía acercarse.

— No vengo a obtener la piedra. — repuso con la sospecha latente. — He venido a devolverla.  

— El intercambio es irreversible una vez la gema ha sido otorgada.

Steve permaneció en silencio, con los ojos puestos en el precipicio. Había una luz de esperanza en su interior que se negaba a apargarse. Si tan solo hubiera una posibilidad de obtener a Nat de nuevo arrojando la piedra al vacío o algo similar…

— ¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?

— Ahh… nuestras viejas rencillas. — su voz carecía de aquel veneno que destilaba en esos tiempos. — Son ahora insignificantes. La codicia y mi ambición murieron hace tanto tiempo que apenas puedo recordar su amargo sabor. Estoy… eternamente atrapado aquí, guiando a otros hacia un tesoro que no puedo reclamar.

Bajó la guardia. Schmidt tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos era el mismo y por lo que escuchaba, desde el momento en que puso sus manos en el Teseracto, pasó el resto de su vida atrapado ahí. Podía imaginar la transición de la cólera a la desesperación y por último (tras sus fútiles intentos de escapar de ese planeta) a la resignación para formar a este ser que tenía por delante.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — le preguntó concediéndole el beneficio de la duda. — Debe haber alguna forma.

— Para llegar aquí, debes estar dispuesto a hacer el mayor de los sacrificios, la renuncia definitiva a lo que una vez dado no puede devolverse. De otra forma, la entrada a este lugar permanecerá cerrada. Para aquellos que convocan la gema, siempre tiene un propósito…

Steve sostuvo el maletín con el puño apretado.

Si Cráneo rojo no mentía, lanzar la piedra del alma por el precipicio no cambiaría nada. No podía regresarse donde fue tomada porque Natasha, en esta realidad y la suya, seguía siendo el sacrificio para obtenerla.

Steve sintió las piernas débiles cuando fue consciente de lo que esto implicaba.

No importaba al final si todas las piedras regresaban a su lugar, porque la gema del alma no podía regresarse. La habían tomado con el propósito de revertir el chasquido de Thanos, seguros de que arreglarían las otras realidades luego de salvar la suya.

Ahora estaba atorado aquí, con la piedra del alma en su palma luego de abrir el maletín para contemplarla.

Cerró el puño y los ojos, pensando en que apenas había iniciado, y ya se sentía como una derrota.

— Espero que no te pongas a llorar.

Steve abrió los ojos de golpe.

El precipicio, las montañas, el frío, Schmidt, habían desaparecido. A su alrededor un atardecer en colores cálidos y de frente, pelirroja, de labios gruesos, Natasha Romanoff.

Steve se incorporó, consciente del agua bajo sus pies y se precipitó hacia ella para estrecharla en un abrazo. Su cuerpo era real, su perfume, el volumen de sus pechos contra los pectorales y el sonido de su risa por lo bajo.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos le picaban. No podía evitar sentirse feliz por verla, al menos, una vez más.

— Entonces… ¿Está hecho?

— Si, Tony… las gemas… — Un tanto aturdido, decidió ordenar sus ideas. —  ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Es real?

Natasha también miró en derredor, pero no porque lo necesitara, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraban.

— Es real. — respondió provocando que Steve regresara su atención a ella. — ¿Los demás?

Steve asintió apenas convencido.

— Con vida, si eso es lo que preguntas. — esa respuesta se sintió rara en su boca. — Nos haces falta.— admitió con un nudo en la garganta.

Con sus grandes ojos astutos y la mueca por sonrisa  ella conseguía siempre hacerle sentir cómo un niño atrapado en el enorme cuerpo de un adulto. Justo ahora, le daba la impresión de que ella lo percibía como el pequeño en medio de una rabieta así que Steve sintió el impulso de explicarle. — Natasha… — comenzó porque no sentía que ella le tomara en serio.

— ¿Hmm?

— Tony consiguió desaparecer a Thanos y su ejército de la faz de la tierra, el mundo está en paz pero él… — tragó con la cabeza gacha y negó. —… él no lo consiguió.

— Lo sé. Lo sentí…

Steve levantó la cabeza mirándola con extrañeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Ella pareció dudar mientras miraba más allá, al ocaso perpetuo, pero no respondió. El capitán tuvo la certeza de que no respondería nada relacionado con esa clase de preguntas.

— ¿Todos regresaron?

— ¿Eh?

— Cuando usaron el guante. — insistió. — las familias, la mitad de la población ¿Regresaron? ¿Todos?

— Si, todos.

— ¿La familia de Clint?

— Si… — Steve creyó entender sus sentimientos. — Nat… — pero no sé animó a continuar. Ella permanecía en ese silencio pacífico que le exasperaba. Sin embargo, se le unió contemplando el ocaso. Estuvieron en silencio por tanto tiempo que poco a poco algo de serenidad le fue conferida. — He entregado la primera gema. — se atrevió a decir.

— Si.

— Pero no la del alma. Cráneo rojo insiste en que no es posible revertir el intercambio.

— Eso es porque no es posible revertir el intercambio.

Steve frunció el ceño girándose para mirarla. ¿En serio había una sonrisa en sus labios?

— ¿Nat?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó divertida.

— Por favor. Necesito tu ayuda…

— No creo que eso sea necesario. — a penas pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando. De hecho, por una fracción de segundo, creyó que todo esto era una alucinación provocada por Cráneo rojo para confundirlo y hacerle abandonar la piedra, pero lo siguiente lo convenció de que realmente se trataba de su mejor amiga y confidente. — Cada uno de nosotros hizo su parte y logramos revertir lo que Thanos hizo, logramos eliminarlo por completo. ¿No es así? Ese era el objetivo, sin importar lo que costara. — se contemplaron a los ojos un breve instante, luego le guiñó. — Cumplimos nuestro propósito, todos nosotros. —  Sonaba decidida. La expresión que Steve detectó en su rostro le desconcertó; ella parecía no solo en paz consigo misma, sino contenta, plenamente satisfecha. — Tú no serás la excepción: Sé que encontrarás la manera.

— ¿Nat?

El siguiente parpadeó fue confuso.

El sonido de la brisa rompió de nuevo en sus orejas, la piel bajo la ropa se humedecia de frío. Las rodillas contra el suelo de piedra dolían y tenía el puño que sostenía la gema entumido. De hecho, no la sentía en la palma, así que lo abrió.

Para su gigantesca sorpresa, la gema no estaba ahí, tampoco dentro del maletín y cuando se giró a mirar sobre su espalda, Schmidt le miraba con total comprensión. Estuvo a punto de acusarlo de haberla hurtado, pero entonces la realización le golpeó.

Esto no se trataba de un intercambio de canicas.

No se daba un alma por otra, no era eso a lo que cráneo rojo se refería, sino al hecho de alimentar una alma (la piedra) con otra (la de Natasha). La gema consumía el alma que le era entregada y como recompensa por el tributo, está se materializaba para aquel dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio proporcionándole el poder necesario para operar el resto de las gemas. Esta alma residía dentro de la piedra y de alguna forma, Steve consiguió despertar la de Nat. Ella estaba en paz pues alcanzaron su objetivo principal, aquel por el que había dado su vida y era turno también para dejarla ir.

  



	5. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve va a Asgard a devolver Mjolnir y la gema de la realidad.

 

* * *

 

**ASGARD**

**REGRESANDO A MJOLNIR**

**Y EL AETHER (GEMA DE LA REALIDAD)**

 

***** *** ***

 

Reducirse a nivel subatómico de una sola vez jamás sería una sensación a la que se acostumbraria. 

Todas esas nebulosas, energías, texturas, eran surrealista. Ser lanzado a través de alguna especie de canal hacia el aire para tomar su tamaño real fuera de ahí, era como ser catapultado desde un rascacielos hacia el fondo del mar y ser devuelto a tierra firme, todo en una fracción de segundo. El traje amortiguaba cualquier  _ efecto secundario  _ del viaje, pero no decrecía el caos en su sistema nervioso.

Esa vez su cuerpo estaba agitado porque el mapa se distorsionaba donde comenzaba el reino de Asgard y una energía poderosa interfería. Sin embargo, pudo recobrar su tamaño real sin mayor inconveniente.

Cuando el traje se retrajo, Steve aspiró profundo, necesitando inhalar por la boca con la mano engarrotada en la empuñadura del martillo. Lo apoyó en el suelo y decidió que tal vez este salón no era mala ubicación para dejarlo. 

Con los pulmones reabastecidos de oxígeno, se incorporó para activar las coordenadas en su rastreador. Este mínimapa en su GPS del tiempo fue incluido por el doctor Pym con indicaciones de Rocket, para que Steve pudiera llegar sin problemas a la habitación de la doctora Foster. 

Buscó en el maletín la herramienta; la gema era líquida de nuevo, lista dentro del artefacto de inserción. Steve la miró con detenimiento y la temperatura le subió por la garganta hasta las orejas.

¡Tenía que colarse a la habitación de una chica! Tendría que noquearla o dormirla y luego introducir aquella cosa en su sistema otra vez. 

La incomodidad escaló haciendo flaquear su determinación. Tal vez si le explicaba… tal vez si conversaba con ella… no. Thor (de su tiempo) le advirtió que Jane era un tanto  _ cerebrito  _ y querría saberlo todo acerca de una máquina del tiempo, seguramente lo obligaría a llevarla con él.

Tenía que trazar un plan, pero ya le vendría uno a la cabeza. Debía ponerse en marcha porque según las coordenadas Rocket y Thor acababan de partir de esa realidad con el martillo y la gema. 

Steve avanzó rápidamente pues solo debía recorrer un largo pasillo hasta la terraza donde parpadeaba el punto amarillo (Thor) que gradualmente se desvaneció. Un tercer punto de color rosa permaneció estático rodeado por una decena de puntitos blancos.

Steve supo que se se trataba de Frigga calmando a los soldados que los persiguieron hasta allí.

Esperó paciente donde se formaba un muro que concluía con un pilar. Por ese pasillo podía torcerse a la izquierda y salir al encuentro con ella o continuar a la derecha hasta el final donde Steve no tuvo idea que sorpresas le esperaban.

Los soldados se marcharon un tanto recelosos cuando Frigga los despachó. Desde ese punto no pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplar su larga melena a la altura de la cintura, la alineación perfecta de los hombros con sus caderas y sorprenderse al caer en cuenta de que admiraba el porte de una reina. Sin embargo, dos largos minutos transcurrieron sin que ella se moviera un ápice. 

— Ya puedes salir. — la escuchó decir. En un principio creyó estar equivocado, luego se convenció porque ella echó un elegante vistazo por encima del hombro. — Estás aquí para entregar a Mjolnir y el Aether ¿No es asi? — Steve se sintió perplejo, pero decidido a mantenerse oculto.— Cariño, he sido criada por brujas; no solo veo con los ojos.

La calidez y determinación en su voz dio un énfasis en las palabras que pusieron en acción su cuerpo. Lentamente salió de su refugio con el maletín colgando a su costado.

— ¿Quién eres?

— El Capitán América, Señora. 

— Capitán América…—  repitió no muy convencida. — Thor me ha hablado de ti; Cuenta que eres un gran y honorable guerrero, de incuestionable nobleza y rectitud. 

Steve se sintió un tanto avergonzado de sí mismo, porque pensó que no era así cómo se comportó últimamente y eso lastimó a las personas que amaba.

— Asi es cómo se supone que deberías ser. Pero… yo… tal vez… le he fallado a las personas que me necesitaron.

— ¿Hablas de ti o del Capitán América?

— Creo… —  Steve bajó la mirada. — … que ambos.

— Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, el destino puede o no cumplirse, incluso puede reescribirse. — Respondió luego de un breve silencio. — Le dije a mi hijo que todos fracasan en lo que se supone que deben ser, que la grandeza se mide porque tan lejos llegas siendo quien eres. Y tu debes ser un gran hombre si Mijolnir acepta el abrazo de tu puño. Entonces, repetiré mi pregunta: ¿Quién eres?

Steve reflexionó un instante. 

Toda su vida trató de ser quien se suponía que debía; el hijo que no se enfermaba, el que resistía las burlas, los golpes, el galán que conquistaba a la chica, el soldado que cumplía con su misión, el amigo que no abandonaba, el patriota que acataba las reglas, el héroe que se sacrificaba por los demás. 

Pero… ¿Quién era en realidad? 

Él era un ser humano que dudaba, que temía, que sentía soledad y tristeza, que se enfurecia, que amaba y lo hacía con todo el corazón. Si. Una parte de su vida era “El Capitan America”, pero él… él era...

— Steve Rogers, de la T-... Midgar. — se corrigió provocando en Frigga un arqueo de ceja. Steve convivió lo suficiente con Thor para acostumbrarse esa palabra cuando se refería a la tierra. 

Lo que era completamente cierto. Fue hora de abrir un espacio en su vida para que Steve emergiera, para que tuviera su propia voz. Entonces las palabras de Peggy cobraron su verdadero sentido; Steve Rogers estaba constituido por su eterno amor a lo correcto, por aquello que debía hacerse simplemente porque era justo. Esto llenaba su alma de una plenitud que muchas cosas en la vida jamás lo harían. ¿Y no lo merecía? ¿No se sentía correcto respirar sintiéndose libre? ¿Feliz? ¿Y cómo  conseguió la libertad? ¿Cómo se hizo con la dicha que infló su pecho? A través del único amor de su vida, eso era más que claro. ¿Por qué debió renunciar a él? Su partida, su sacrificio, jamás se sintió correcto o justo. ¿Por qué tenía que existir un Capitán América sin Iron Man? Era impensable. Jamás podría existir, en ningún contexto, un Steve Rogers sin Tony Stark.

Lo decidió.

— ¿Mjolnir? — interrumpió Frigga, sin saber (tal vez), que rompió la cadena que los ancló todo ese tiempo al Capitán América.

— En la sala contigua. —  respondió Steve luego de reponerse.

— Tendré que pedirte que lo traslades a otra habitación. Si mi hijo lo llama necesitaremos un muro nuevo. En otras circunstancias no importaría, pero se nos agota el tiempo.

Steve reflexionó un instante.

— Usted… ¿Usted sabe que…? —

Los ojos de la reina hicieron una pausa conciliadora, luego al abrirlos, los centró en Steve. Así que él lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa y trató de sobreponerse a los escalofríos que le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. — ¿Siempre lo supo? ¿Sabía lo que iba a sucederle? — ella giró el rostro hacia el balcón sin mutar su expresión.

— Qué estes aquí, dispuesto a regresar a Mjolnir, implica que mi hijo ha conseguido encontrar su propio camino. Mi unico pendiente, tal vez, es mi pequeño travieso; Loki.

— Loki…

— ¿Si?

— Él… — Le causó una gran pena darle esta noticia, pero de nuevo, callarlo no se sentía correcto. —  Thor nos contó que dió su vida para proteger al universo de Thanos. Sus últimas palabras fueron “El sol volverá…”

— “... a brillar sobre nosotros.” — Terminó la Reina.

Estas palabras salieron de su boca real, una por cada vez que Loki cometió una fechoría y fue castigado por Odin, desde pequeño. La misma frase que le repitió una de las noches más difíciles tras su encierro luego de los sucesos en Midgar. Fue una declaración de fe por parte de Frigga, porque sabía que en algún momento, su hijo iluminaria su camino. Fuera del resentimiento y la malicia, emergería el tierno muchacho que se ocultaba en el fondo. Con esa frase dicha de él,  se sintió natural aceptar su destino. Llena del confort que le dió saber que su trabajo estaba hecho. Su incansable labor, las constantes preocupaciones, todo se magnificó en este momento. No dejaba ningún cabo suelto, no había ninguna duda. Sus dos pequeños se convertirian en todo aquello que siempre deseó para ellos; dos hombres de bien, autosuficientes, capaces de alcanzar sus metas, de levantarse y enfrentarse a la adversidad sin depender más de la constancia maternal. Siempre le necesitarian, claro. Pero ahora ellos… ellos podían valerse por sí mismos. Estaban más que preparados para afrontar al universo, sus mundos y la adversidad. Cómo madre, Frigga no podía sentir mayor paz o satisfacción. Así que esbozó una sonrisa que nació en la calidez de su alma pacífica. 

— Si ese es el caso, Steve Rogers de Midgar, no veo razón por la que no podamos compartir esta carga. — Ella extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba y Steve la miró pensando que tal vez no estaba entendiendo. — El Aether. Debe regresar a Jane ¿No es así?

Steve sintió enrojecer de nuevo pero asintió. Abrió el maletín lo necesario par tomar el cilindro y  sostenerlo.

— Yo… todavía no…

—  Por supuesto, comprendo que no será fácil entrar en la alcoba de una doncella. Tengo entendido que las mujeres no son tu fuerte. — Esto potenció el rojo en las orejas de Steve que frunció el ceño, pero fue consciente de que Thor tenía facilidad para hablar demás. — Tendré la oportunidad en breve. Tu, por otra parte, aun tienes un largo camino para llegar a  **_él_ ** .

— ¿Cómo?

— Ve. —  ella le retiró el cilindro que contenía el Aether antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar para esconderse, pues las doncellas que Frigga despachó en un principio, anunciaron que Jane despertó y se reunió con Thor en una de las terrazas.

— Tengo que admitirlo, mi señora. — iba diciendo una de ellas. — Las prendas apropiadas resaltan la belleza de la mortal. No podemos culpar al príncipe por su elección.

Unas risitas tontas revolotearon como mariposillas en el aire, pero Frigga no las escuchó del todo. Les pidió a todas ellas que se hicieran cargo de la habitación de su huésped mientras escondía la herramienta en su toga. 

Ella era una mujer bastante inteligente. Asi que buscó quedarse a solas en una de las cámaras desocupadas para descifrar cómo podría utilizar aquel artefacto extraño, pero no era muy distinto a lo que Jane le había hablado de Midgar acerca de aquellos artefactos puntiagudos a los que llamaban “jeringas”, durante las constantes examinaciones para determinar su estado, dado que alojaba el Aether en su cuerpo.

Encontró un botón en la parte superior que al presionarlo preparó las patitas, una afilada y gruesa aguja en el centro, al extremo final. Frigga sospechó que al clavarla lo unico que tendria que hacer era mantener presionado el botón hasta que se vaciara. De cualquier manera, tuvo listo un encantamiento para dormirla si no funcionaba cómo lo esperaba. 

Buscó a lo largo del cilindro para encontrar una diminuta pestaña que al correrla hacia abajo, regresaba las patitas y la aguja a su lugar. Practicó una decena de veces hasta que un estruendo la hizo ponerse en alerta.

De repente las visiones que había estado teniendo toda la semana se hicieron más fuertes; vio la sangre correr, las lágrimas de sus hijos, escuchó la voz de su esposo convertida en la furia de un rayo causando que la tierra se partiera en dos. 

Cuando regresó en sí, se sintió mareada, pero se puso de pie. Supo lo que se aproximaba y ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Siguió su intuición que la llevó al piso inferior. No tardó mucho en encontrar el pasillo que daba a la terraza donde Thor coqueteaba con Jane.

—  _...Mi padre no lo sabe todo.—  _ Lo escuchó decir.

—… que jamás te escuche decirlo. — Frigga le advirtió con una sonrisa. Thor se volvió para poder presentarlas adecuadamente.

— Jane, ella es Frigga, reina de Asgard y mi madre.

Actuar con naturalidad se le dió bien, pero sus sentidos desarrollados desde la juventud le alertaron acerca del momento que estuvo cada vez más próximo. Hasta que al fin, en la lejanía y a través de aquella terraza, divisaron los escudos de la fortaleza principal caer.

Thor manifestó su deseo de acudir en ayuda y Frigga lo alentó a marcharse, prometiendo que cuidaría de la mujer. 

Cuando su hijo de marchó, llevó a Jane consigo al ala donde se encontraba su esposo Odin preparando al ejército para contraatacar y luego de un intercambio de palabras con él, robó la espada de un soldado.

— Escúchame bien: necesito que hagas todo lo que te diga, sin cuestionar.

— Si, señora.

Las dos se pusieron en marcha hasta alcanzar un sala redonda, aquella sala que Frigga reconocía por sus visiones.  

— Necesito que me escuches cuidadosamente Jane Foster. — Ella asintió inmediatamente. —  Quiero que te ocultes en el pasillo que está detrás de esta habitación y no importa lo que escuches, no salgas hasta que todo haya terminado ¿Entendido?

— Pero..

— Sin cuestionar ¿Esta claro? —  Jane dudó así que Frigga arqueó una ceja cómo advertencia. A la doctora no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar. —  Sígueme.

La acompañó hasta el extremo del pasillo del que le habló y una vez las dos estuvieron ahí, Jane no se mostró conforme con solo esconderse como alguna especie de cobarde. Asi que después de morderse el labio inferior, decidió girarse para confrontarla, poco le importaba que se tratara de una reina, sin embargo, Frigga fue mucho más rápida y obró sobre ella un hechizo para someterla a un sueño profundo, del cual no despertaría hasta que Frigga lo retirara o se perdiera la conexión. En ese instante Frigga tomó el diminuto cilindro de entre sus ropajes y lo accionó para clavarlo en el esbelto brazo de la jovencita. Cuando el compartimento quedó vacío, con el pase de otro hechizo, lo destruyó de forma que no quedó de él más que las cenizas. Lo siguiente en la lista fue concentrarse para crear una doble perfecta de la hermosa mujer cuyo original dormitaba. Acompañada de la copia, Frigga regresó a la sala para sentarse a esperar por Malekith.

  
  
  


 


	6. New York 2012

* * *

 

**_REGRESANDO EL_** ** _OJO DE AGAMOTO_**  
**(GEMA DEL TIEMPO)**

*** * ***

—… Dependo de ti, Bruce.  
El Doctor Hulk asintió ya con la gema en su poder.   
Steve lo vió acercarse a la cornisa del edificio, echar un último vistazo hacia atrás y luego lanzarse a cruzar la ciudad transportándose de tejado en tejado.   
Hasta entonces Steve se mantuvo al tamaño de una pequeña hormiguita, escuchó la conversación desde las vigas junto a la puerta. Logró seguirlos al acomodarse en una de las macetas con flores justo detrás de _Acient One_. Llegar ahí requirió una serie de complejas y agotadoras maniobras.  Oculto entre las raíces de una plantita, se tomó el tiempo necesario para estabilizar su respiración.

  
El doctor Pym le explicó que, en caso de emergencia debía retener un instante el proceso de recuperar su tamaño normal lo suficiente para salir del apuro. Le explicó la secuencia que debía seguir para hacerlo, le recomendó no quedarse pequeño por demasiado tiempo pues el GPS de Tony podría averiarse también expresó su deseo acerca de fusionar la tecnología Stark con su propio diseño, para hacerlo más completo y no limitarse a unas cuantas cargas de partículas Pym que podían llevarse en el traje, pero pensaba que no tenían mucho tiempo para ello, después de todo, ya había pasado una semana luego del uso de las gemas y además, conservar el traje cómo estaba era una forma de rendir honores a su creador. Pym dijo que jamás sintió tanto respeto hacia un Stark.

  
Volviendo a su viaje actual, para Steve fue un alivio que Hulk se marchara.  
— Nadie nos interrumpirá. — El capitán miró hacia arriba, a la enorme nunca brillante de la monje. —  Ya puede salir de su escondite, capitán. — lo instó. — Así que lo consiguieron.   
Steve saltó de la mesita hacia el suelo que aparentaba una caída mortal. Pero inmediatamente recuperó su tamaño normal, parado junto a ella quien se giró para mirarlo.  
— Si. Nuestra realidad está a salvo.  
Ella asintió evaluando la expresión de Steve.  
— Y aún así, no luces satisfecho.  
Steve dudó si responder o no. Retiró la mirada de ella hacía el cielo, atestiguando cómo los invasores atacaron edificios, destruyeron calles y luego sobrevolaron la ciudad a toda velocidad.   
— El precio fue muy alto. — La voz se le quebró. Agachó la mirada a los pies porque si las lágrimas se le escapaban, no deseaba que ella las viera. — El precio fue su vida... fue **él**. — negó apretando los labios. Ya no pudo con el doloroso nudo en su garganta. — Había otras opciones. Había otra alternativa… cualquiera de nosotros… Strange pudo-  
— Cómo dije él está destinado a ser el más grande de nosotros. Sé que no tuvo otra elección.  
Con el dolor latente en el pecho, Steve sintió también la rabia bullir y envenenarle el corazón. Quiso culpar a Strange porque tuvo que haber un culpable, alguien… debió salvar a Tony de ese destino. Él merecía respirar la libertad que consiguieron con sangre y sudor, tenía derecho a existir, ser feliz, tener una vida plena, a recibir confort, a ver a Morgan crecer, a estar en la graduación de Peter, a darse cuenta de que el matrimonio con Pepper no tenía mucho futuro y eventualmente… eventualmente los dos…  
Steve rompió en llanto sabiendo que Acient One no mintió. Aún si se entrometió durante su separación (y eso no era jugar limpio), Strange jamás le haría daño a Tony.   
El mago estaba lo suficientemente decaído para negarse a utilizar su atuendo de hechicero supremo. Tanto Steve como él llevaban el luto en su guardarropa de diario. No intercambiaron muchas palabras durante el funeral, pero se estrecharon las manos en son de paz.   
Acient One respetó su dolor por medio del silencio y Steve no quiso decir nada más por un rato.   
Sintió que todo eso era realmente injusto. Lo único que Tony había pedido era no morir y conservar lo que ya tenía. Steve era capaz de hacer a un lado el profundo amor que le tenía con tal de verlo sonreír, verlo tranquilo y pleno. Aunque sabía perfectamente la razón por la que (después del primer intento fallido de recuperar las gemas), Tony se marchó tan lejos como pudo de la base de los vengadores:  
No podía decirse que había cenizas entre los dos, porque en realidad su fuego nunca se extinguió. Y aún intentando mantener platónico lo que existía entre ellos, aún estando comprometido con Pepper, se consumieron ante su fuego interno  durante una larga y maravillosa noche. Steve comprendió que Pepper no jugó cuando dijo que Tony iba muy en serio esta vez con el asunto del matrimonio. Así que, al día siguiente, Steve encontró el lado derecho de su cama vacío.   
Steve lo buscó al menos una decena de veces, hasta que Tony le confesó el embarazo de su esposa. Sólo entonces pudo resignarse a que era definitivo. Así que, cuando tuvo que ir a buscarlo de nuevo para convencerlo de ayudarles a viajar en el tiempo, fue casi vergonzoso.   
Que hubiera terminado no quería decir que Tony no mereciera la felicidad que le habían robado durante años.  
Eso no implicaba que Steve dejaría de amarlo.   
Eso no borraba cada beso, cada abrazo, las promesas, los sueños, el deseo, ni el amor que había entre los dos desde hacía 10 años.  
Ni siquiera la muerte podría interferir.  
Merecían una nueva oportunidad y Steve  abriría esa posibilidad para los dos.  
— Tomela. — durante toda esta reflexión, Steve sorbió por la nariz con los ojos enrojecidos. Abrió el maletín y tomó la gema del tiempo. Dentro ya solo le quedaba la réplica del cetro.   
Acient One la sostuvo entre sus finos dedos. Cerró el ojo de agamotto cuando la piedra quedó perfectamente acomodada.   
— No hay palabras sabias que puedan aplacar su pena, Capitán. — Ella observó en dirección a dónde Stephen debería estar realizando la cirugía. — Sin embargo, tal vez podrá dormir tranquilo sabiendo que en su realidad y en esa otra, no existirá un Thanos que asola el universo, ni la tierra o sus habitantes.  — cuando Steve reparó en cuanto ella sabía, Acient One se encogió de hombros. — Tal vez eché un vistazo. — confesó. Steve no pudo evitar media sonrisa. — ¿Qué hará ahora?   
Steve reflexionó un momento observando el maletín. Estaba completamente decidido.  
— Tengo que entregar la última gema.   
— Me parece una prudente decisión. Pero, me refiero ¿Después?   
Steve se dio la vuelta para que ella no pudiera verle a la cara. Avanzó hacia la cornisa justo como había hecho Hulk y le miró por sobre el hombro.   
— En una realidad donde Thanos y las gemas ya no representaran una amenaza, es momento para que el Capitán América comience a pensar en su retiro.   
— ¿Está seguro?  
Steve sonrió para ella y luego se lanzó del edificio. En primera instancia cualquiera habría pensado que era una locura, pero en ese preciso momento una nave chitauri sobrevoló de forma que Steve se prendió de ella. Golpeó a su tripulante con el maletín hasta noquearlo y así poder lanzarlo contra otra de las naves que venía detrás. Así pudo llegar cuán cerca de su siguiente parada; el Spot donde habían dejado a Scott Lang con el cetro, justo antes de decidir partir a 1970.

 

Doctor Hulk estaba mostrándole que tenía la piedra del tiempo en su poder y Scott le explicó que los dos (Steve y Tony) se habían marchado a New Jersey en 1970. Hulk arqueó las cejas asombrado y asumiendo -correctamente- que habían ido en busca del Teseracto y las partículas Pym.   
— Ellos… actuaban muy raro. Quiero decir, se miraban el uno al otro como si…  
Dr. Hulk suspiró.  
— Hay mucho entre ellos dos sucediendo, pero apuesto que ni siquiera ellos pueden explicar que es.  
— ¿Ha-Hablas en serio? ¿El Cap y Tony…? ¿Los dos…?  
— Mejor ponte el traje y vamos.  
Scott aún no pudo creérselo mientras los dos activaron el traje. Steve recordó que era un tipo simpático aunque honestamente, antes de partir a New Jersey, tuvo que contener sus ganas de golpearlo con el escudo cuando le gritó al hombre de hierro y el deseo se agudizó cuando cerró el auto con un muy grosero portazo. Tony no merecía, en ningún momento, que Scott se dirigiera a él de esa manera.

Una vez ellos desaparecieron de la vista, Steve buscó trepar por el lugar del que se fugó la primera vez. Era mucho más fácil ahora porque solo tenía que ir a la planta baja para entregar el cetro.  
Cuando salió del elevador hacia el lobby, vió al Tony de esa realidad instando a los demás a prepararse para asistir al Cap en el piso 14.  
— ...Si, estoy bien. Hombre de hierro ¿Recuerdan? — le aseguró a Thor. — Ahora; Cap necesita nuestro apoyo. Loki es bastante escurridizo…  
— Deben tomar en cuenta que su magia le permite cambiar de forma. — Contribuyó el dios del trueno.   
— Lo mejor será dividirnos. — propuso Clint.   
— Chicos…— Los interrumpió Steve.   
Clint y el resto se volvieron a mirar.  
— Ey… creímos… — Tony frunció el ceño  
— ¿No estabas…? — Clint dio un paso hacia él.— ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres Loki?  
Steve levantó el maletín abriéndolo para que pudieran observar el cetro que descansaba en su molde. Los ánimos se relajaron totalmente y Clint regresó su arco a la espalda. — ¿Donde decías que estaba ese lugar? El de la comida. ¡Ey! ¡Tierra llamando a Stark…!   
Tony parpadeó volviendo en sí luego de permanecer en silencio admirado a Steve.  
— Ah, si, si. A unas calles de aquí. Jarvis, descarga las coordenadas para todos.  
— ¿No vienes?   
— Adelantense. Yo… esperaré a que el  aire regrese a-..  
— Vamos.— intervino Natasha haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Thor para que le siguiera.— Dejemos a Stark y a “aire”, a solas.   
El rubio no lo comprendió en un principio y frunció el ceño, pero al ver a Steve detrás de Tony asintió con una enorme sonrisa.  
— ¡Ah! Quieren quedarse a solas. Si, yo… entiendo. Nosotros… — Thor arrugó la nariz y señaló hacia la salida opuesta a ellos y por dónde Natasha rodó los ojos en blanco.   
Comenzó a caminar hacia ella echando de cuando en cuando miradas a los dos. Ya por la acera fuera del edificio, se regresó a mirar a través del cristal. Nat tuvo que llevarlo a rastras de la oreja.  
Tony negó con la mano en la cara.  
— Ahí va el hombre que salvó mi vida.    
— ¿Ah, si? — preguntó Steve.  
— Si… — Tony se giró. Detuvo sus ojos cafés de largas pestañas, esos ojos que Steve echaba tanto de menos, en el maletín. — No viste pero tuve una… pequeña crisis y él… su martillo… — Frunció el ceño cuando lo miró a la cara — ¿No dijiste que Loki...? Estábamos… estábamos por subir a…   
— Logré quitárselo. Al final escapó.  
— Si, ya me lo esperaba. ¿Estas bien?  
— Si.   
Tony asintió. No había mucho que discutir, así que  avanzó dos pasos más cerca de Steve sin tener idea lo que provocaba su cercanía.   
— Bien, dámelo. Shield hará un berrinche tremendo por esto, pero no planeo entregarlo hasta que Bruce le haya hecho algunas pruebas. ¿Tienes hambre? El shawarma es algo que debe estar en tu lista de pendientes, Cap. Pero no por mucho tiempo.   
Tony le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que le siguiera pero Steve no se movió.  
— Stark, quisiera hablar contigo un momento.   
Él parpadeó desde la corta distancia que los separaba, ahora con el maletín en la mano. Luego sonrió con una luz que hizo latir su corazón desbocado. Esa mirada coqueta, con el espíritu en alto, tan pagado de sí mismo…   
_Dios_ …  
Cuánto lo amaba…  
— Puedes confesarme tu amor con flores y chocolates más tarde. Es momento de alimentar el cuerpo, Cap. Sería un buena oportunidad para la primera cita. — la mirada de Steve -nostálgica y devota- aminoró su egocentrismo y removió algo en lo profundo de sus entrañas: Tony experimentó una especie de mariposas en el estómago. A eso debió añadir el sobresalto interno cuando Steve se plantó delante con toda la determinación del soldado que era y no como el gigantesco cachorro que parecía hasta entonces. Ahora que hacía memoria, estaban a punto de golpearse cuando fueron interrumpidos por el ataque sorpresa.  
— Yo…  
Tony se alarmó cuando Steve lo sujetó por el brazo.  
— Tranquilo, fue solo una…   
— ...lo lamento.  
— ¿Eh?  
— Tú realmente estabas dispuesto a morir. Allá, afuera. — no era una pregunta. Tony tragó sintiéndose cada vez más expuesto. — Te juzgué equivocadamente. Dije que tú no eras alguien que podría jugar en equipo, mucho menos sacrificarse para que otros pasaran por encima de ti. Creí que todo para ti era una broma, pero no hay nada que tomes más en serio que la seguridad de la gente inocente, de los seres a los que amas. No he sido justo contigo, Stark y lo lamento.   
Las mejillas del playboy enrojecieron al mismo tono que su armadura. Tragó con los labios secos, la impresión le apagó la voz. Rehuyó su mirada con una risa nerviosa, luego carraspeó.  
— Yo…  
— No tienes que… — Steve tembló conteniendo el impulso de estrecharlo en sus brazos, de hundir la nariz entre su cabello castaño. —... No tienes que decirlo de vuelta. Solo prométeme una cosa.  
— ¿De qué estás-…?   
— Necesito que confíes en mí, Stark. — Se atrevió, por mero instinto, a dar un paso adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal y fue… fue maravilloso que Tony no se lo impidiera.  
— Oye…  
— Por favor  
— Cap eso es-  
— Stark, solo necesito que me prometas que si algún día… — tragó. Tony le miró de regreso, con ojos brillantes. Estaba perdiéndose en ellos, debilitándose poco a poco. — … si algún día las cosas van terriblemente mal, si algún día necesitas respuestas… — estaban cada vez más cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro en el rostro. — ...irás a esta dirección, en esta hora precisa, a esa fecha exacta. — Steve hizo la mano de Tony acariciando suavemente la punta de sus dedos y puso en su palma un pequeño papel.  
— ¿Que es…? — carraspeo porque su voz fue muy débil. — ¿Qué es esto? — cuando Tony quiso mirar, Steve lo detuvo.   
— ¡No! No lo abras. Ábrelo sólo cuando llegue el momento indicado. No ahora.   
— Ok, esto se está poniendo bastante raro.  
— Prometelo.  
— No soy bueno con las promesas  
— ¡Stark!  
— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! — agradeció que se rompiera la atmósfera de hace un momento. —  Lo abriré solo entonces. ¿Ahora podemos ir a comer? Estoy hambriento.  
— Claro, te sigo.   
Tony se dio la vuelta guardando el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón, con la idea de que le seguía detrás. Tan solo avanzar unos pasos, las puertas del elevador a la derecha se abrieron de par en par. Del compartimento salió nada más y nada menos que el capitán América.   
— ¿Stark? — el Steve que acababa de llegar reparó en el maletín en la mano de Tony. — ¿Cómo lo…?   
— ¿Steve? — preguntó desconcertado.—  ¿Entonces quién…? — Tony miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Regresó la vista al frente, sobre el Steve que estaba tan confundido como él.


	7. Repercusiones

* * *

 

_ « 36 horas; Barnes, Rogers, Wilson.» _

 

La voz del secretario de estado,  _ Thaddeus Ross,  _ hacía eco en su cabeza mientras observaba un cobrizo atardecer a través de la ventanilla en su jet privado. 

Se mecía la barba con el dedo pulgar y el índice pensando en lo tarado que Rogers podía ser cuando estaba convencido de tener la razón,  pero había una colosal distancia entre estar en desacuerdo e ir a ciegas resguardando a un criminal. Podía imaginarse en su lugar, porque Barnes significaba tanto para Steve cómo Rhodes para él. Sin embargo, hasta el buen Rhodey le hizo frente cuando sobrepasó los límites. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que tenía a Steve corriendo tras Barnes cómo su perro guardián? Algo estaba pasando por alto, algo que no encajaba del todo ¿Por que Steve actuaba de esta forma tan extraña? ¿Que detalle sabía o que podía ser tan importante para convertirse en un fugitivo? ¿O podría…? ¿Podría ser que…? ¿Era alguna especie de represalia? 

Steve era pasivo-agresivo cuando se lo proponía, como lo fue horas antes, reunidos en la sala, cuando Tony le extendió la pluma de Howard en son de paz. Acto seguido, Steve preguntó por Pepper, que por cierto, esa pregunta quedaba totalmente fuera de contexto. Eso tenía que ver - a todas luces -  con lo sucedido tras su estancia en la granja de Barton y luego de meterse (por fin) en los pantalones de américa no podía tan solo terminar con Pepper por “una noche” con Steve. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y no pudo sacar de su mente las expresiones, la voz, las caricias del capitán. Pepper lo notó y eso fue, precisamente, lo que ocasionó la separación. 

Ella le dijo que no podía hacerse de la vista gorda, que no podía continuar con la relación cuando claramente estaba enamorado de alguien más. Tuvo entonces que hacer la presentación de B.A.R.F. solo. Tenía un par de conferencias más que dar y, apenas terminar, trataría de prepararse para abordar el tema con el cap pero el incidente que involucró a Rumlow y Wanda en Nigeria le arrebató la oportunidad ¿Que iba a decir?  “ _ ¡ey Steve, traje al secretario de defensa para echarnos la soga al cuello. Por cierto, estoy soltero y disponible!” _  totalmente fuera de lugar incluso para sus estandares.

Volviendo a ese momento su  _ “No lo sabía Tony, lo lamento tanto” _ le supo realmente falso.

Hizo una pausa en su línea de pensamiento para respirar profundo y repasarse la cara ¿Era Steve capaz de llevar todo esto al extremo solo por despecho? 

Sacudió la cabeza y luego se peinó el cabello con la mano. El mundo estaba de cabeza, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba… 

 

« _ Momento  _ »

 

Se tensó en el asiento un breve segundo antes de abrir el compartimento de su reloj de pulsera. Doblado en un perfecto cuadrito se encontraba una pequeña nota.

La acarició entre los dedos sopesando abrirla o mantenerla cerrada. 

Tiempo atrás, luego del atentado de New York, Steve le entregó esta notita. A principio de cuentas le pareció poco más que extraño. Si el sentido común no le fallaba, en realidad aquel día habló con dos Steve distintos. Luego pensó que todo se debía a una treta retorcida por parte de Loki, así que sometió la nota a un minucioso análisis (sin faltar a su palabra de leer el contenido hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario) en busca de alguna energía extraña. No encontró rastro de algo peligroso. Era solo una simple nota escrita con bolígrafo.  

Sin lugar a duda se trataba de Steve. Un Steve, tal vez, de otra época. Su instinto le hizo decidir no hablar sobre ello con nadie. 

Con tantas cosas sucediendo muchas veces se vio tentado a abrir el mensaje,  especialmente luego del colosal fracaso con ultron, cuando la distancia entre los dos (Steve y Tony) se acrecentó, pero luego de un tiempo hizo la idea a un lado.

Le dolió recordar la respuesta de Steve cuando manifestó su deseo de comprar una granja para Pepper siguiendo el ejemplo de Clint. De una forma tal vez poco ortodoxa lo que en realidad estaba tratando de hacer era tantear el terreno ¿Quería Steve una vida tranquila? ¿Un hogar? ¿Una familia? 

Tony estaba lejos de averiguar qué las palabras de Steve  _ « familia, estabilidad. Quien quería eso se sumergió en el hielo hace 75 años » _ nacieron de un amargo sentimiento de desilusión cuando, después de esa noche en casa de Clint, Tony actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre los dos.

 

Respiró profundo y le dio vuelta al papel. La perfecta letra cursiva de Steve marcaba la fecha exacta de ese día. Deshizo los dobleces hasta por fin ver su contenido; se trataba de unas coordenadas y debajo de ellas estaba la hora. Las hizo analizar por Friday y descubrió que le llevarían a un lugar en medio de la nada en Berlín. Si partía en ese instante llegaría con diez minutos de retraso.

El viaje hasta ahí le pareció eterno. Cuando se levantó de su asiento el corazón latía en su garganta y cuando descendió del jet no tardó en encontrarse con una versión de Steve deliciosamente madura. Las líneas de expresión en su rostro eran sutiles, los cabellos que clareaban su melena daban luz a su rostro. Ya no le parecía un cachorro gigante, sino un  _ silver fox. _ Definitivamente este era Steve, pero no el que conocía.

— Tienes mucho qué explicar, cap.

— Lo haré.— prometió _._ Esa sonrisa apacible marcó las comisuras de sus ojos azules. Era dolorosamente atractivo. — Me alegra que vinieras.

_ —  _ ¿Sabes? Esto es bastante raro. Hace unas horas estaba discutiendo contigo y ahora parece-…

_ —  _ Sobre eso, por favor solo olvidalo. Fui un cretino.

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera, tengo que grabar esto para la posteridad. — Tony presionó el armazón de sus gafas para comenzar. — 3, 2, 1… ¡Acción! 

— Tony, por favor. — Steve suavemente llevó la mano a la altura necesaria para retirarle las gafas. Pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma que Tony encontró injusta. — Te eché de menos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó con la garganta seca intentando volver al tema, intentando ignorar el inminente impulso de pararse en puntillas y alcanzar sus labios. Esa pregunta pareció funcionar porque Steve salió de su transe para asentir.

— A unos kilometros de aqui se encuentra un almacén, necesitamos llegar ahí, pero lo haremos a pie. Debemos hacerlo de forma silenciosa.

— De acuerdo, solo dame un momento para-..

— No, no, no. — Steve hizo descender la mano de Tony que convocaría su armadura. — Sin tus juguetes. Los harás volar hasta aquí y nos descubrirán.

— ¡¿Que?! tienes que estar bromeando ¿Quienes?

— Sigueme, te lo mostraré. 

El hombre de hierro no lo era precisamente cuando se trataba de ejercicio cardiovascular, eso lo sabía cualquiera por descontado, en especial Steve, que cada mañana (durante sus cortas estancias en el complejo) despertaba temprano para correr en los alrededores llevándolo consigo. La sesión era un total fracaso porque Tony no podía seguirle el paso, así que se echaba en el césped para recuperar el aliento y solo entonces el cap decidía parar. Algo distinto sucedía cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos, porque entonces la adrenalina le proporcionaba el vigor necesario para la tarea. Pero aqui no habia ni adrenalina, ni traje y comenzaba a resentir el endemoniado clima. Le tomó por sorpresa que sus pies se despegaran del suelo, de un momento a otro, dándose cuenta de que Steve lo llevaba en brazos.

— ¡Ey! — Steve lo ignoró.  — ¿Que crees que estás haciendo? Bájame.

— Llegaremos más rápido así.

— Comienzo a pensar que solo quieres un pretexto para ponerme las manos encima.

Y la verdad es que no se equivocaba. Para  _ el viajero _ , la cercanía con Tony era casi insostenible. Cada minuto de su colonia costosa seduciendo el olfato era una contienda interna que estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente. Sostuvo sus piernas con mucho cuidado, lo estrechaba contra el pecho cuando necesitaba echar a correr. Asi se acercaron al viejo terreno y fue fácil cruzar el alambrado. Steve lo guío hacia la parte de un taller solitario y le dijo que debían aguardar escondidos tras una pila de cajas viejas.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que te de una explicación. — Comenzó Steve con Tony atento a sus palabras. — No sé por dónde empezar…

— Tal vez debas empezar por el principio. — sugirió. — Por ejemplo ¿Por que luces como un  _ Suggar Daddy _ ?

— ¿Suggar Daddy? — preguntó un cap desorientado.

— Es un-... olvidalo. Mejor dime que estamos haciendo aquí.

— Cierto. — Steve tomó aliento, pero se contemplaba las manos mientras hablaba.— Tony, sé que estás confundido con todo lo que está sucediendo; ultron, wanda, los acuerdos, Bucky… he reflexionado mucho sobre esto y lo cierto es que aun pienso que no debiste firmar.

— ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí?

— No, espera. Eso no es todo. — Steve se mordió el labio inferior.  — Mi error fue no confiar en ti. Yo… yo jamás debí ocultarte la información que el dia de hoy vas a presenciar y no pienso cometer ese error otra vez. 

— ¿Qué información?

— En unos minutos más lo sabrás. — respondió. — También… también debes saber que yo… yo no soy el Steve que conoces.

— ¡Lo sabía!

Steve parpadeó perplejo

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

— Lo sospechaba, soy un genio ¿Recuerdas?

El capitán le miró con ternura pero el gesto de Tony le recordó que estaba a mitad del relato.

— Dentro de unos años las cosas no van bien y tu encuentras la forma de solucionarlo creando un  _ gps del tiempo _ . Yo fui enviado para regresar unos objetos que tomamos de las distintas realidades, en distintos puntos del tiempo.

— ¿Estas hablando de un viaje en el tiempo? imposible.

— Tu lo hiciste posible.— Steve extrajo el dispositivo del bolsillo de su pantalón para mostrarselo a Tony quien lo analizó maravillado.

— ¿Yo hice esto?

— Si

Tony bufó mientras sonreía y al volver su atención sobre Steve se dio cuenta de que este le dedicaba una mirada de ojitos brillantes, como un tortolito enamorado. Esto le provocó un tremendo bochorno en las mejillas y tragó.

— Me gustaría analizarlo en mi taller ¿Te importa si lo conservo?

— Para nada. Tony…— Este levantó la mirada sintiendo el corazón latirle en los oidos, la sangre transitando rápidamente hacia el corazón, el rostro entero escocia y estaba seguro de que sus orejas echarían humo si Steve daba un solo paso más. Sintió la mano acurrucar las suyas. —… quisiera que tu y yo-...

 

— ¡Cap! — la voz de Sam alertó al viajero y Tony que se acomodaron para observar.

— ¿Wilson? — preguntó Tony en voz baja.  — ¿Qué hace-…? ¿Ese de ahí es Barnes?

— Tony, quédate quieto. Pase lo que pase, promete que no vas a interferir.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Solo prometelo.

— No soy-...

— Tony.

— Ese… ese de ahí eres tú.

— Tony, por favor.— Steve le sujetó la muñeca mientras su otro yo y Wilson interrogaban a un recién despierto Bucky Barnes. — Tienes que escuchar con atención, pero prométeme que no interferirás. — Tony le miraba como si se sintiera acorralado, así que era hora de jugarselas todas. — Una vez te arrebate la oportunidad de procesarlo, de experimentar tu duelo. Pero está vez te ofrezco la oportunidad de venir conmigo, de ser solo tú y yo, de tener esa vida que los dos soñamos una vez. Creo que nunca te lo hice saber, nunca encontré la forma, pero yo… — respiró hondo. — … estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Todo cuanto he hecho ha sido impulsado por amor, Tony. Por amor hacemos cosas tontas y yo… yo vine aquí por ti. Déjame hacerte feliz, déjame… ven conmigo.

Tony parpadeó pensando que había escuchado mal. Le parecía tan irreal pensar que todo ese tiempo Steve estuviera enamorado hasta las trancas, cómo acababa de confesar. Estaba a punto de responder pero cerró la boca cuando la voz del otro Steve llegó a sus oídos. 

—  _ ¿Quién era él? _

_ — No lo sé. — _ respondió la voz de Barnes.

—  _ Gente murió. La bomba, la trampa… el doctor hizo todo eso para conseguir 10 minutos contigo. Necesito que digas algo más que "no sé".  _

Bucky pareció reflexionar un instante.

—  _ Él quería saber sobre Siberia. Donde me tenían cautivo, quería saber exactamente dónde. _

—  _ ¿Por qué necesitaba saber eso? _

—  _ Porque no soy el único soldado de invierno _ .

 

Barnes relató con lujo de detalle aquella noche nefasta del 91 y cómo, después de hacerse con los sueros, Hydra los había suministrado a sus mejores elementos. Cada minuto que transcurría escuchando, el shock que supuso en Tony se agudizó. El fuego en la boca de su estómago le subió ácido por la garganta. Sentía la lengua amarga y los oídos palpitando como si fueran a estallarle en cualquier instante.  _ El viajero _ mantuvo su atención en Tony sin atreverse a soltarle la muñeca hasta que los tres (Steve, Wilson y Barnes) emprendieron la marcha hacia el aeropuerto.

Fue entonces que el hombre de hierro rechazó su contacto de un manotazo y completamente cegado por el dolor salió de su escondite dispuesto a darle alcance al asesino de sus padres.

— ¡Tony! ¡Tony, no! ¡Espera! 

Pero él no hizo caso. Así que Steve tuvo que interponerse en su camino y sujetarlo por los hombros. — Tony, se que es doloroso, se que esto es difícil, pero no solucionaras nada si tu-...

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Rogers o haré que me sueltes!

— Tony cálmate por favor.

— ¿Que me calme? ¿Que me calme dices? 

— Te pido solo un segundo. — Tony dejó de forcejear y le miró con dureza a los ojos. Steve sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que ocurriera algún desastre. — Bucky ha sido manipulado por Hydra. Desarrollaron una forma de lavarle el cerebro por medio de algunas palabras clave. Lo que pasó esa noche… — Tony giró el rostro para evitar mirarlo porque el sentimiento le anegó los ojos de lágrimas. No quería escuchar nada más. No quería que Steve abogara por él. Barnes no tenía derecho a recibir piedad porque alguien tenía que pagar. Sin embargo, todo le sabía a verdad y eso era mucho peor. 

— Suéltame. — pidió de nuevo con la voz rota pero Steve dio un apretón a sus hombros.

— Se que lo sabes. Sabes que Barnes es otra víctima de Hydra y hacerle daño a un inocente acabaría contigo.

— Cállate.

— Te conozco, Tony. Si le pones una mano encima lo lamentarás el resto de tus días.

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! — espetó descargando su frustración. — ¿Que me quedé aquí parado como un idiota y le permita escapar? Debe pagar por sus crímenes.

— Y lo hará, Tony. Estoy seguro de que así será. Pero ahora es más importante dejarlos ir; Zemo (el doctor) desea utilizar al resto de los soldados de invierno y Bucky y… mi otro yo pueden detenerlo. Bucky enfrentará la justicia, pero luego de frustrar sus planes ¿De acuerdo?

— Así que… — la furia contenida tensó la mandíbula de Tony. — Esperas que lo deje ir y me fugue contigo ¿No? — Steve suavizó su agarre y dirigió los ojos al suelo sin poder sostenerle la mirada. — Ni siquiera planeaban decírmelo. No confiaste en mí y esperas que yo lo haga, que confíe ciegamente en ti y te siga como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

— Te dije que cometí el error de no confiar en ti. Debí hacerlo, debí contarte todo por eso ahora-...

Tony levantó la mano pidiendo que dejara de hablar y negó. De repente todo le parecía tan obvio.

— Si estabas tan enamorado de mi ¿Por qué regresaste a este punto del tiempo? ¿Por qué no arreglaste las cosas conmigo en tu realidad? 

— Tony…

— No. Responde.

Steve no tenía salida.. No llegó hasta este punto solo para mentirle, Tony no merecía más de esa basura.

— Porque…— inhaló profundamente para tomar valor. —... tú mueres.

Esta noticia le impactó de un modo en que toda su frustración y la ira rebasaron la copa. El Steve de su realidad no le había contado la verdad acerca de la muerte de sus padres, la identidad del soldado de invierno o las acciones de zemo y estaba dispuesto a combatir en su contra con tal de defender a Barnes sin ninguna especie de explicación. Y este Steve, el que viajó en el tiempo, arrepentido de todos sus errores le ofrecía la absurda idea de una escapada de enamorados y él, Tony, había tenido que morir para que Steve al fin recapacitara.

— Es todo. 

— ¿Tony? ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó Steve cuando este giró sobre sus talones y echó andar hacia el lugar donde dejó el Quinjet. — Espera, por favor.

— ¡No! ¡Y no me sigas! No quiero saber más de ti, de Barnes, de nadie. Déjame solo.

— Tony, por favor.

— ¡No!

— Tony escucha… — le pidió tratando de seguirlo. — voy a estar aquí, esperándote. Si cambias de opinión solo regresa aquí.

— Eres un completo idiota, Rogers.— respondió atravesando el terreno a grandes zancadas hasta convertirse en una motita en la lejanía.

Steve conservaba la esperanza de que, como siempre, luego de su rabieta recapacitaria y se convenceria de acompañarlo. Porque si no funcionaba, realmente no sabría qué hacer. 

 


End file.
